DARKEST DREAMS
by Crown Bound By Blood
Summary: Have you ever seen a story where only the good wins? The antagonist fades away and dies? But this time, this time darkness wins. This time, evil and shadow wins. A clan is left in broken pieces; Two sadistic apprentices rise within with the goal of obscuring leadership on their heads and the forces of darkness strive to break the Warrior Code once and for all. Never to return.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 _A soft breeze whistled through_ the looming trees, and branches swayed. Above, in the black indigo sky, the bright stars of Silverpelt glimmered. Waves washed ashore gently, and the silhouette of a fluffy, tangle-furred cream-colored she-cat with ginger patches sat peacefully looking up at the stars, seeking guidance.

"Please, Starclan…Show me the right path to choose." She whispered, and shut her eyes. The she-cat snarled in fury as a scene refolded again and again in her mind, teasing her.

 _He's moved on, you foolish she-cat. He's forgotten you. The warrior code was made for a reason!_

"Stop it!" she pleaded, swiping at her own head with her paws.

The scene replayed again, but this time she stopped to listen to it.

 _A muscular white tom with pale brown tabby splotches faced off the same fluffy, tangle-furred cream-colored she-cat with ginger patches._

" _Look, Tanglefur. I love you, but our clans are going to find out and…" The tom meowed, trailing off._

" _And what, Branchfur?" the she-cat's voice was hoarse and unbelieving. "For starclan's sake, I'm expecting your_ kits!" _Tanglefur snarled, her green eyes blazing._

 _Branchfur stared at his paws, but when he looked up; his amber eyes were hard and emotionless. "Your kits deserve a better father." With that, the white tom turned away and bounded across the border, his head lowered with shame and guilt. "I'm sorry, Tanglefur." As he walked away, Branchfur left behind a shattered she-cat._

 _Tanglefur stared, her green gaze blank. She collapsed on the hard ground and a heart-wrenching tore from her throat._

After that fateful night, Branchfur had crossed the land, his heart as heavy as his paws. He had stopped when he heard Tanglefur's dreadful cry, and that had been enough to nearly make him run back to the cream-colored she-cat and comfort her, bring her to his clan and be forever happy. With a heavy heart, he had entered his camp and was greeted by Whitetail, the she-cat who had a crush on him.

"Branchfur!" she scolded as she had finished covering him with licks. "Where have you been?"

The white tom had all but wanted to screech out to the whole clan; I love a she-cat from Riverclan, she's expecting my kits and I don't want to be mates with Whitetail!

Turning to the lean tortoiseshell she-cat he had muttered, "I'm fine. Just a walk." He had just about wanted to add; you're not my mate.

Whitetail had flinched slightly and then led him over to the fresh-kill pile. "Go on," she urged. "You must be hungry."

Branchfur sighed and picked out a thrush so Whitetail wouldn't make a fuss. He buried his teeth in the bird's flesh, and tore of a mouthful. He had suddenly found his appetite back and ravenously gulped down the meal, a faint glint beginning to shine in his dull amber gaze.

Whitetail had stood over him, her blue eyes sparkling, "So, um, Branchfur?"

Branchfur, knowing he had a decision to make, glanced up. "Will you be my mate?" he hesitated before asking. He knew he would never be able to get Tanglefur out of his head, but at least he would gain some trust from the cats around him and have a family that he had so wanted to have with Tanglefur.

The tortoiseshell she-cat had gasped and nodded frantically, joy shining in her blue gaze. "Oh, Branchfur!" she purred loudly. "I have hoped and hoped you would finally realize it." She nuzzled against him.

Branchfur had shifted, uncomfortable. He had only wanted his dear Tanglefur to do that, but oh well…as Whitetail's mate, she had the right to.

It went forward between them fast after that, and after a few moons the tortoiseshell she-cat was expecting his kits. Branchfur was happy, but he was yearning to see his and Tanglefur's kits more than ever. So the gathering was in two days, and he was going to talk to Tanglefur. He also knew to expect rejection and fury, because he had so cruelly left her to heal herself. Branchfur regretted it.

Finally, the night came. Branchfur trailed along after his clan, excitement and hope fizzing in his chest. As they reached the top of the hill, he sucked in a deep breath.

Windclan streamed down the hill, and Branchfur weaved through the crowd, seeking on particular she-cat. His gaze landed on a fluffy, cream-colored she-cat with ginger patches and leaf-green eyes.

"Tanglefur," he breathed. She was still beautiful, as always. He stiffened as the fluffy cream-furred she-cat glanced around, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" the she-cat's voice betrayed shock and surprise. Then her expression morphed into one of anger and fury. "How dare you show your face to me?" Tanglefur hissed, her fur bristling. Pain and rage blazed in her leaf-green eyes, and Branchfur took a cautious step back.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he faltered as Tanglefur's face twisted even more. "For leaving you like that." Summoning all courage he had, he blurted out "I was wrong, and I know it. The truth is that I still love you, no matter what." He glanced up at Tanglefur, relived when he saw no more anger in her eyes, or so he thought.

Branchfur yelped and leapt away as Tanglefur's paw came down and clouted him _hard_ over his cheek, and he hissed. "What was that for?"

"You're lucky that's all I have in store for you." She retorted. "For now." She added.

The muscular white tom rubbed his cheek, still sore. "Humph…" he grumbled.

Rainstar's commanding yowl resounded the hollow for the gathering to start. Branchfur glanced up, surprised to see all four leaders seated patiently on the great sycamore oak.

Branchfur turned to Tanglefur, planning to ask her to sit with him. But to his disappointment, the cream-colored she-cat had vanished. His heart dropped down to his belly, and a great sigh attracted the attention of the cats around him.

Then Rabbitstar, Windclan's leader, rose to his paws. "I will start. Windclan has enjoyed this season, the rabbits are running well and no sickness has attacked our clan," the brown-and-white tom slid a side-ways glance at Branchfur, silently asking him if he wanted to share the news of Whitetail's pregnancy. The white tom shook his head decisively.

The Windclan leader sat back on his haunches, and nodded. "That is all."

Rainstar, Thunderclan's mighty leader, stood up. "Thunderclan is thriving, and prey is running well. One of our cats, Smokeheart is expecting Sabretooth's kits." The mottled pale grey-silver furred she-cat flicked her tail and dipped her head to Pikestar, Riverclan's leader.

The huge light-colored tabby spoke deeply. "All is well in Riverclan, too. No sickness attacked our clan, but we have two new warriors," he rumbled, "Riptide and Dawnleaf." He paused. "And one of our cats, Tanglefur has given birth to a fine litter of kits; Mintkit and Tansykit."

Branchfur gasped and sat back, joy dancing in his eyes; Tanglefur had given birth to his kits! His! This was marvelous. Immediately overjoyed, he turned to gaze at Tanglefur, which was licking her chest-fur proudly. Then he turned to see a sleek bright orange she-cat with cream paws and underbelly, while most likely her brother, a pale golden-brown tabby tom puffed out his chest proudly.

"Riptide! Dawnleaf!" the clans called out.

Finally, Shadowclan's to speak came. Their leader, Pinestar was a thick-furred dark brown she-cat with a white chest-fur, paws and underbelly rose. "Prey is running well here too. Though one of our elders, Kinkpelt, has passed away." A murmur of respect and grief rippled through the crowd, for Kinkpelt was a wise and kind cat, who helped many cats.

"And one of our warriors, Goldenflower has moved to the nursery expecting Berrystripe's kits." The handsome tabby puffed out his chest proudly.

After all news was shared, the clan cats began to mill and weave through each other, sharing their own news and for once, the tension and hatred between the clans slowly subsided. Branchfur looked desperately for Tanglefur, finally finding her crouched at the back of the clearing.

"Tanglefur!" he called, rushing over. "I can't believe it. Are Mintkit and Tansykit mine?" he pestered, excitement coursing through him, and Branchfur bounced up and down.

Tanglefur sighed and wearily glanced up at him. "Yes, you arrogant fox dung." She snarled in his face. "But they aren't actually _yours_ now." She lashed her tail. "You disowned them, when you left me. You have no right to even call them yours!" she spat, her leaf-green eyes blazing.

Branchfur gaped, shocked. He regretted that night, but did she really hate him that much? "Oh Tanglefur," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you. I've always loved you, and I always will." The muscular white tom bowed down, the pale brown tabby splotches of his pelt rippling. "W-will you forgive me?" he asked softly.

Tanglefur's face sagged in exhaustion but surprise and doubt shone in her gaze. "Well if you really loved me, how could you just leave me like that? And you expect me to forgive you?"

Branchfur heaved a sigh and shook his head woefully. "No. I was only thinking of myself…how I would be disowned, how my clan would turn against me…and especially how I would never be treated of the courtesy of a warrior." His head drooped.

Tanglefur lashed her tail again, and hissed. "That's how it always will be, Branchfur. You thought for yourself that time, and you'll do it again," her eyes narrowed to slits. "And I think you've found yourself another mate, just to gain you some trust and reputation." She snarled softly.

Branchfur's amber eyes were wide with surprise. How had she known? Was his personality really that obvious to everyone? This was new to him. Whitetail adored him, she supported him, loved him, cared for him. And Branchfur hardly loved her back, though a slight blossom was exceeding. Had he really done that just for him? For him to thrive and be trusted…?

Tanglefur took in this moment of doubt as an answer, for she whipped around and marched out into the clearing, where the clans were just getting ready to leave.

Branchfur was left staring helplessly after her, and he felt his heart drop. Then determination flared in him. He would see his kits. He would sneak out tonight and meet his kits. They were his…rightfully his, no matter what Tanglefur said.


	2. Chapter 2

Night came quickly, and Windclan settled in for the night. Once Branchfur was sure everyone was asleep, he crept stealthily out into the open, and loped across the hillside, his amber eyes shining. He crossed the border, and soon, he could see the silhouette of Riverclan's camp. He sighed.

Branchfur had to swim to reach it. So in he went, the water soaking his belly fur. At last Branchfur dragged himself up the bank, he was exhausted. His sodden fur clung to him, but his amber gaze was clouded with relief. Branchfur prowled the camp walls, finally detecting the nursery by the squeals of kits and the comforting milk scent.

He peered inside, and as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he just about made out a fluffy cream-colored she-cat, the ginger patches on her light pelt startling in the darkness. Around the curve of her belly lay two bundles of fur. One tortoiseshell kit, the other…It looked exactly like him. A well-built little tom, white-furred and light brown tabby splotches. Branchfur was so proud he felt his heart would burst. Now these were his kits. The ones in Whitetail's belly, they could never be as beautiful as Tanglefur's! Nevertheless, Branchfur had vowed to himself he would certainly care and love his and Whitetail's kits as his own. Perhaps his precious real kits would like a small adventure with him…

"Mintkit, Tansykit," he whispered softly.

The well-built tom groaned and buried his face into moss. "Leave me alone, Tansykit." He muttered.

So the tortoiseshell was Tansykit. "Mintkit, I'm not your sister," he corrected gently.

The white-furred tom raised his head and blinked, glimpsing Branchfur's face poking in. "Who are you?" he growled, suddenly defensive. The well-built tom scrambled to his paws, the light brown tabby patches on his white fur entangled with bits of moss.

Beside the young tom, the fluffy tortoiseshell she-kit opened her eyes and took her surroundings in confusion. "Mintkit..." she groaned. "Come on. Back to the nest before mom wakes up!" the sensible kit hissed.

Mintkit hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged his sister's words off. "So who are you and what are you doing here?" suspicion flitted across his face.

Branchfur felt a stab of pride how his kit held himself, despite him being a full-grown cat that could tear them to pieces. He found himself gazing into Mintkit's leaf-green eyes…they were just like Tanglefur's. Then the tortoiseshell she-kit came stumbling upon them, and her amber eyes were wide and puzzled.

"Yeah," she complained. "Apparently, you don't smell like one of us," she wrinkled her nose in distaste at Windclan's scent. "And just what do you think you're doing, waking up kits in the middle of the night?" At this point, Tansykit's voice was laced with irritation and her eyes shone with annoyance. Eyes that were a copy of his own…

Branchfur felt more than a stab of pride now; he felt more like pride bursting in him. These were his kits; they were independent, brave and strong. What more could he want? They were perfect kits. Even facing a full-grown cat, they held themselves with dignity and pride, how noble was that? Yes, they had definitely gotten the best out of Tanglefur and Branchfur.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt Tansykit's amber gaze scorch his fur. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm your father, kits," he murmured. "My name is not important. I can only say how proud I am of you two. Growing up to be dignified, brave warriors." Branchfur explained.

"Our father?" Now it was Mintkit's turn to speak. And his leaf-green eyes shone. "Really? Mom never really told us who our father was," now an expression of sadness and disappointment morphed his face. "Where were you all this time?" he asked, wounded. "Don't you love-"

Tansykit sharply interrupted her brother. "Wait, we don't know if he's telling the truth." She snapped at Mintkit before whirling around to confront Branchfur. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" She demanded.

Branchfur quietly backed out of the nursery entrance, and into the clearing, where moonlight illuminated everything. He beckoned his kits to follow him.

Tansykit cautiously emerged from the nursery, and narrowed her amber eyes when she saw the color of his fur.

Mintkit tumbled out after her, and his jaws gaped wide when he saw the stranger.

He was a muscular white tom, with light brown tabby patches and had Tansykit's exact shade of amber for his eyes. He was well-built, with a sturdy appearance.

"You _are_ our father!" Mintkit whispered, excitement fizzing in his leaf-green eyes. "I look just like you, and Tansykit has your eyes."

Branchfur nodded, pleased. "Yes, I am." He turned to Tansykit.

The tortoiseshell kit glanced up, and sighed. "I guess you are," she admitted. "But that still doesn't explain why you haven't been here for us." She snapped, regaining her sensible and logical demeanor.

Branchfur flinched at this, and bent down to look into his daughter's eyes. "I'm very sorry. But you will see me again…for I have clan blood," then he sighed. "But promise me you must not tell anyone of this special visit; not even your mother."

Tansykit hesitated for a moment, doubt pricking her spine _. This was her father, so she should trust him, right?_ Tansykit nodded. "Of course, father."

"Do you understand, Mintkit?" Their father turned to the young tom, whose eyes were bright with anger.

"If you have to leave every time you see us, it's not right!" Mintkit hissed. "Fathers stay with their kits, not leave them." Mintkit's voice was bitter.

Branchfur winced and gently spoke to both his children. "I cannot stay here, for it would place you and your mother in danger, which I do not wish to do," he paused. "You must understand, my precious kits. I will be seeing you again, and we shall have an adventure."

Both kits nodded, and Tansykit spoke up. "So we can't tell anyone of your visit?" she asked.

Their father nodded. "Or you will be placed in great danger, and your mother too." his eyes softened. "Be good and see you soon, dears." He leaned down and each gave them a lick between the ears.

Then he was gone again, as swiftly as he had come.

Mintkit sighed, obviously disappointed. "I wish he needn't leave," he muttered.

Tansykit nuzzled his shoulder and reminded him "We'll be seeing him again, soon." Then her eyes hardened. "Remember, not a word to anyone. Not even mother."

Her brother shuffled his paws. "I'm not good at keeping secrets," he admitted sheepishly.

Tansykit rolled her eyes and ushered her brother back into the nursery. "I'll help you," she whispered to him before they both fell asleep.

Mintkit's last thought was, _But I really am bad at it…_

Morning sunshine poured into the nursery, and landed first on Tanglefur. The cream-colored she-cat blinked herself awake and yawned, her white teeth glinting _. She had dreamed about Branchfur again. But this time, he was the kind and loving tom she had always known. He was playing with her kits and laughing, having fun_ …

"Snap out of it," she muttered to herself. Tanglefur stood up and shook out her fluffy fur, and gently nosed her daughter. "Wake up, Tansykit."

But the tortoiseshell she-kit just grumbled and buried her face in her paws, refusing to wake up.

Tanglefur was confused. Usually Tansykit was the first one up, bright and early. She turned to her son, Mintkit. Tanglefur froze at the sight of him, his white fur startling against the gloom, and the light brown tabby patches that seemed to say, _I'm the exact copy of Branchfur._ She missed him so much, and yet she did not. Anyhow, the cream-colored she-cat nuzzled her son. "Mintkit. Wake up."

But her son just curled up tighter in a ball, ignoring his puzzled mother.

Now Tanglefur was worried. Did they have a bad dream? She rasped her tongue over Tansykit's tortoiseshell fur as a slight warning to wake up.

The tortoiseshell she-kit jerked awake, blinking her amber eyes multiple times. "I'm up, I'm up!" she squeaked, leaping backwards and colliding with Mintkit, who barreled up with a startled yowl.

Tansykit quickly up righted herself and regained her composure, her amber eyes guarded. "Sorry, Mintkit." She apologized, and then she leaned down and pretended to lick his ear, but whispered fiercely, "Remember, not a word to anyone," she muttered under her breath.

The white tom blinked in confusion before understanding, and mewed. "Oh, right."

Tanglefur watched them with narrowed eyes, and finally spoke. "What's wrong, you two?" she asked, and circled them. "You're usually so bright and early…did you have a late night or what?"

Tansykit glanced at her brother, her eyes warning him fiercely.

 _Do whatever you can, just don't let her find out about dad's visit._ She spoke internally from her eyes.

 _So we're going to lie? We never do, Tansykit…_ Her brother glared at her.

 _This calls for desperate measures,_ she glared back, her amber eyes burning. _Remember what dad said? If we did tell anybody, mom and we would be in danger._

 _Alright, alright. Just saying, mom's bound to find out…She always does._

Tansykit snapped off their connection, ignoring Mintkit's look of anger.

"We just couldn't sleep," she murmured. "The wind kept rustling our nest." She offered, since their nest was the closest to the entrance.

Tanglefur sighed but a suspicion nagged her; what if something had kept them awake? Or…someone?

"So," Mintkit barged forward, saving his sister from the tension. "Can you tell us about dad yet?" he asked, impatience and disappointment lacing his voice.

At the mention of 'dad', the cream-colored she-cat visibly stiffened, and she stared off into the distance. "Well, no I can't." she muttered. "He left you and never came back. He's not important. He doesn't care." Tanglefur felt a prick of guilt saying those words. Branchfur had practically _begged_ her to forgive him, and by asking her if he could see their kits showed that he really _did_ care about them.

Mintkit, rallied on by the emotions inside him, was never good at containing a secret for half a day. In bewilderment, he blurted it out. "You're wrong there," he protested. "If dad didn't care, why would he come and see us-" The young tom yelped as Tansykit tackled him down, hissing.

"What were you thinking, mouse-brain? Now she'll know!" the tortoiseshell felt like clawing her brother's tail off, but she held herself in.

Tanglefur gasped at her son's words and leapt to her paws, leaf-green eyes blazing. "What do you mean, 'came to see us'?" she demanded, her tail flicking agitatedly back and forth. Had Branchfur cared so much to actually travel into their territory and _swim_ across to their camp? Every cat in Riverclan knew all the other clans hated water, Windclan being the most. "Did…did your father come and see you last night?"

Tansykit scrambled off her brother and didn't dare to meet her mother's eyes. "Yes," she answered timidly.

Tanglefur felt a surge of happiness, instead of anger. Branchfur really _did_ care! She bent down and nuzzled her kits. "Did he say he was going to come see you again?" she asked.

Mintkit exchanged a pained glance with his sister, who looked down at her paws. "Well, he said we should see him soon because he had clan blood," he replied. "But…dad said not to tell anyone." He muttered, and shuffled his paws. "Because he said you and we would be in danger." He added, face pale.

Tanglefur snorted. That was just like Branchfur. "Alright, but next time daddy comes to visit you, I'll come too, okay?" she meowed.

Tansykit nodded obediently. "Of course, mother." She turned to Mintkit, willing him to ask the question they had both wondered.

 _Go on and ask, Mintkit. It's important for us to know. Remember? Where dad came from and what was his name?_

 _Ask what?_ He glanced at her, puzzled.

 _Well, doofus, where dad came from and…what's his name! You're so clueless._ She repeated, sighing internally. Seriously, when was her brother ever going to get it?

 _Alright, bossy furball. I'm not clueless!_ He growled softly. Mintkit glanced up. _Wait, let me get it straight. You want me to ask_ two _questions?_ He asked, leaf-green eyes wide. _You think I'm clueless…why don't you look at yourself?_

Tansykit sighed and shot her brother a glare. _I don't think you're clueless,_ she corrected, _i_ know _you're clueless._

 _Thanks a lot!_ Her brother fumed quietly, his eyes glaring daggers.

Tansykit shrugged and turned to their mother, ignoring her brother's blazing eyes. "Mom, what's our dad's name?" she asked seriously. "We deserve to know. And…where did he come from?"

Tanglefur narrowed her eyes at them and answered. "You'll know when he visits." With that, the cream-colored queen turned and padded away.

Mintkit shared an exasperated look with his sister. "Well," he cleared his throat. "We've got nothing to do…so how 'bout we see around camp?" Mintkit started towards the warriors' den.

The tortoiseshell she-kit shrugged and merely plodded after her brother.

Thundering pawsteps reached their ears and the two kits halted and glanced behind them curiously. Tanglefur was hurrying towards them. The queen reached them and began to lick Tansykit furiously, flattening down the rough parts, and continued until her daughter's tortoiseshell fur was sleek and glossy.

"Hey!" Tansykit complained, and finally wriggled out of her mother's grasp, ears flat.

Mintkit fought the battle and lost, resulting in having a sleek and glossy white coat, with its light brown tabby patches appearing actually _smooth_. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

Tanglefur stared down at both of them, her leaf-green eyes sparkling with pride, then she bent down and licked at Mintkit's back again. "Ur uoing foo mee hade lyamprises," she mumbled through her licks.

Tansykit rolled her eyes, unable to process her mother's words. "O-kay…" she replied uncertainly.

"Let all cats old enough to fish join me by the high rock!" Pikestar's deep yowl interrupted them and Tansykit stiffened, before gaping in amazement. "It's our apprentice ceremony!" She realized, dumbfounded.

Now it was Tanglefur's time to roll her eyes. "Yes, my dears. You're going to be made apprentices." She purred and ushered them to the clearing, where most of the clan was already present. "Act nonchalant. And please do be sensible." With her last words of advice, the cream-colored queen nosed her kits forwards.

Mintkit, out of excitement and agitation stumbled over his own paws but managed to stay upright, his leaf-green gaze shining with joy. "I can't believe it!" he hissed to his sister. "We're finally going to be apprentices!"

The tortoiseshell she-kit ignored him, and focused her attention on the huge light-colored tabby leader before them.

A few fox-lengths behind them, a long-legged pale golden she-cat quivered with anticipation, her mischievous blue gaze sparkling. The darker markings on her light fur gve of the impression of a carp.

Mintkit looked at her curiously at the corner of his eye, and then turned to pay attention to his own ceremony.

"Today is the day these two kits shall be made apprentices," he rumbled. "Tansykit, come forward."

The tortoiseshell kit padded up to stand below her leader, and gazed up at his with wonder and admiration.

"This kit has reached her sixth moon and now is to be an apprentice." His eyes shimmered with wisdom. "Your name shall be Tansypaw," he swept his gaze over the watching cats, and his clear amber gaze rested on a lean dark grey-blue furred she-cat with a white chest-fur and underbelly, then a handsome black-and-silver striped tom. "Riverheart," he meowed at last. "You have shown loyalty and wisdom at the bleakest of times, now I hope you will pass on those qualities onto Tansypaw."

Riverheart stepped forward and made her way through the crowd, and touched noses with Tansypaw, who quivered in excitement. Riverheart's pretty amber eyes sparkled with amusement and eagerness.

The tortoiseshell apprentice finally settled down beside her mentor, and glanced at her brother sympathetically, who was now lone in the clearing.

"Mintkit," the huge light-colored leader spoke, his voice deep. "Come forward."

The sturdy white kit padded hesitantly up to his leader, his leaf-green eyes fixed on his paws.

"From this day forth, this kit shall be known as Mintpaw," then Pikestar called the handsome black-and-silver tom he had glanced at earlier. "Rushstripe. You are a brave and considerate warrior, and you will pass those qualities on to Mintpaw."

The white tom delicately touched his nose to the black-and-silver stripped tabby, who chuckled at Mintpaw's nervous expression. "Don't worry," he meowed. "We'll make a great team."

"Carppaw, come forward."

Pikestar's voice surprised them, and the mentor and apprentice looked up. Mintpaw turned to see the pale golden apprentice from earlier padding up to the leader, her mischievous blue eyes now replaced with an unusual air of seriousness.

Then Pikestar gazed down at his daughter and began to recite the ancient words. "Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. She has trained hard under the ways of your noble code, and in her turn I commend her to you as a warrior," he paused and mewed, "Carppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The pale golden she-cat shivered, the darker markings on her pelt seeming to ripple. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Carppaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Carpsplash!"

Carpsplash dipped her head and reached forward to lick her leader's shoulder, her blue eyes glinting with pleasure.

"Carpsplash! Mintpaw! Tansypaw!" the clan called out into the night sky, and Silverpelt seemed to glow even brighter.

The two siblings exchanged delighted glances, while their clanmates came to congratulate them. Carpsplash was swarmed over with her apprentice friends, while her mentor and other cats stood by her, eyes twinkling.

Night came settling in, and soon every cat went back to their dens.

Mintpaw and Tansypaw made their way over to the apprentices' den, and peered inside. A thick-furred, quite _handsome_ silver tom was curled up next a pretty pale grey-silver she-cat with black flecks and harming blue eyes. Beside her lay a muscular dark brown tom with deep green eyes, and presumably his brother, a sturdy-looking white tom with the same deep green eyes.

The pretty pale grey-silver she-cat stared at them through half-closed blue eyes. "Your nests are over there," she meowed, flicking her tail to two new-made nests.

Mintpaw stared at her, mesmerized by her charming blue eyes, was jolted out of his thoughts when his sister nudged him forward.

The sturdy-looking white tom dipped his head in greeting, flashing a grin at Tansypaw, who ducked her head. Mintpaw decided not to glare at the apprentice on his first day and settled down in one of the nests.

"I'm Snowpaw." The sturdy white tom mewed, his deep green eyes glinting as he stared at Tansypaw.

"I'm Conchpaw, Snowpaw's brother." The muscular dark brown tom beside his sibling told them.

"And I'm Rainpaw." The pale grey-silver she-cat spoke for the second time, and her blue eyes bored into Mintpaw's leaf-green ones, making him all more curious. "That's Silverpaw, my brother." She continued, nodding at the handsome silver-furred tom beside her.

Mintpaw opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his sister.

"I'm Tansypaw, and he's Mintpaw. My brother." She mewed shyly, glancing over at Snowpaw.

The compact white tom bristled, his light brown tabby patches ruffled. "I can tell them my own name, thank you very much," he growled, glaring at his sister, then at Snowpaw. "And next time, don't cut me off!" His leaf-green eyes were blazing with an unknown emotion and anger.

The tortoiseshell she-cat reeled back, as if been bitten. "Alright!" she muttered, scooting away from him, and closer to Snowpaw, who curled his lip at Mintpaw.

"Pity." He uttered a single word, and it made something flare up in Mintpaw. The apprentice launched himself at the white tom, and dealt him with a couple of hard blows to the stomach. Mintpaw snarled, and then stepped off calmly.

"Don't," he hissed out through gritted teeth. " _Ever_ insult me again." Mintpaw glared at Snowpaw before climbing into his nest and nestling down.

Snowpaw panted hard, but regained his composure quickly, and his deep green eyes flashed with amusement rather than anger. "He's going to be a fine warrior, your brother." He meowed, nodding at Mintpaw. "He's mighty strong for a young cat."

Tansypaw, still looking shocked at the whole ordeal, managed out a muffled "Y-Yeah." She turned to Mintpaw, and delivered out a long lecture.

"Mintpaw! How dare you attack your own clanmate? What would mother say if she knew about this! This is your first day as an apprentice, and you're already as prickly as a thorn bush!" she scolded him, her eyes stern. "How are the others ever going to accept you the way you are?"

Mintpaw licked a paw and drew it over his ear, taking no notice of his rambling sister. "Are you done?" he asked boredly.

The tortoiseshell she-cat glared at her littermate. "Mintpaw!"

The muscular white apprentice with light brown tabby patches leapt to his paws, and confronted his sister. "First of all, he deserved it," he began, shooting Snowpaw an icy look. "Mother would probably agree with what I did. She always said to defend yourself, because you need to learn to stand up for yourself, and say what you think. Second, I'm prickly to cats that don't have respect, or any manners, and insult cats. Third, I don't need the others to accept me." He shrugged. "I'm fine on my own," he stared at his sister coolly. "Even without _you."_

"Mintpaw, I-"

"You seem to prefer the _others_ than your own brother." Mintpaw growled bitterly, turning his back on Tansypaw and burying his nose under his fluffy tail.

The other apprentices in the den exchanged meaningful glances, marveling at the thorns growing between two new apprentices, in turn making a wall around _them_ too.

Tansypaw sat, open-mouthed, staring at her brother. She felt her eyes fill. They were so close…now, _wham!_ Just one thing and they had drifted apart. She stared miserably at her paws, and thought. _Is what he says really true? Blood runs thicker than water, mother used to say. And, water is friendship, in this case. So, I should be more loyal to my own brother than others. Mintpaw just misses his father, and mother._ Her shoulders drooped. _Me too. No, I really am not a good sister._

The tortoiseshell apprentice jumped as a warm nose pressed against her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Snowpaw asked gently, his deep green eyes glinting.

Tansypaw nodded, and shifted away. Maybe getting too close to Snowpaw would anger her brother even more, and make them grow apart. Definitely not a good idea. "Yeah," she murmured. "Just fine."

The sturdy white tom gave her a look through deep green eyes, and opened his jaws in a yawn. "Well," he twitched an ear. "Night."

"Goodnight, Snowpaw," she turned to her brother. "Goodnight, Mintpaw." She waited, hoping for a response, but when she got none, Tansypaw sighed and buried her nose into the moss, squeezing her eyes shut.

Mintpaw stiffened when he heard Tansypaw's words, and he almost instantly replied, out of habit. He clamped his jaws shut at the last moment, and closed his eyes. Sleep overcame him like a soft black wave, and he fell asleep. He did not notice the gleam of Rainpaw's blue eyes as she stared at him, and did not notice his sister's sighs.

Rainpaw lashed her fluffy tail, glaring at the new apprentices. Thanks to these kits, she couldn't sleep. That scene had made her wonder of how the atmosphere would be in the future. Her face softened as she glanced at Mintpaw. For a new apprentice, he was surprisingly strong and quick-tempered, and she marveled at how his muscles flexed underneath his sleek white coat, the light brown tabby splotches appearing in contrast to his light pelt. Of course, if he trained hard, soon, he would be muscular as Conchpaw, as big as Snowpaw. Rainpaw tipped her head as her eyes traveled to the tortoiseshell sister. Rainpaw had a feeling that they would become close friends, seeing as Carpsplash was in the warriors' den. She liked her attitude, the sensibility and consideration of how she spoke, and the glint of intelligence in those amber eyes of hers. Tansypaw was pretty, too. And Rainpaw liked having good-looking friends, especially smart and sensible as she was.

Rainpaw yawned and peeked outside. She had just realized how late it was for day-dreaming. She felt sleep tugging down her eyelids, and she laid her head on her paws, letting sleep overtake her easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowpaw rolled over on his back and cracked his eyes open. With a yawn, he lifted his head and blinked the sleep from his eyes. In the corner of the den, he glimpsed a tortoiseshell coat, and Snowpaw glanced at the huddled bundle of fur. He gazed at Tansypaw with an unknown emotion on his face. She was actually _pretty._ Her tortoiseshell fur was sleek, even in sleep. Those amber eyes, he loved looking into them. They were mesmerizing. He could see feelings swimming in them like minnows, the depth of those amber eyes. Snowpaw could feel himself bonding with her.

A nest rustled beside him, and the sturdy white tom twisted his head to see.

"Snowpaw?" a bleary voice asked quietly.

"Hey Conchpaw." He greeted his littermate. "Did ya have a good night?"

"Yeah, I guess." Conchpaw yawned. "Did you?"

Snowpaw grinned. "Pretty much."

Then the two sibling's gazes rested on Mintpaw. "He's going to be a strong one, that tom." Conchpaw remarked.

Then he switched his gaze onto Tansypaw. "Logical, sensible and pretty, that's Tansypaw."

Snowpaw murmured his agreement, and then turned to the tortoiseshell. "Yeah," he spoke softly.

Conchpaw glanced at him, and narrowed his eyes. "You like her, don't you?"

Snowpaw growled and cuffed his brother over the ear. "As if," he muttered. "Why would I like a new apprentice?" he asked coolly.

Conchpaw pretended to think, and then repeated what he said earlier. "She's logical, sensible and pretty." He shrugged. "She's a tortoiseshell, dude! They have the prettiest kind of fur."

Snowpaw clouted his brother again, and scrambled to his paws once he heard movement and voices outside the den. "Come on, wake up the others. It's time for the patrol assignments," he mewed before slipping outside.

Conchpaw stared curiously after his brother, and shrugged. _Huh._

"Rainpaw!" he jabbed the pale grey-silver she-cat with one paw. "Wake up." He turned to Tansypaw and nudged her. "Tansypaw, time to wake up." And then he saved his best for the two toms.

"Mintpaw and Silverpaw, rise and shine!"

Starting off, Rainpaw groaned and rolled over onto her back, her fluffy white underbelly looking soft and downy. Tansypaw mumbled something but blinked open her eyes, looking annoyed.

Mintpaw ignored the white tom completely, while Silverpaw lifted his head, scowling.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I was chasing this mouse and it was _this_ close to my whiskers!" The silver tom complained as he held his paws a mouse-length apart.

Conchpaw grinned at his friend. "Good for you." He jabbed Mintpaw again. "Hey! Wake up, will you?" The muscular white tom shot a sideways glance to Tansypaw. "He's not deaf, is he?" Conchpaw asked, a little louder on purpose.

In a flash, before he even knew what was happening, Conchpaw found himself pinned to the ground, staring into the blazing leaf-green eyes of Mintpaw.

"I heard that." Mintpaw snickered, amusement flickering in his gaze.

Conchpaw smirked back; surprised the apprentice wasn't blowing off a gasket by now.

Tansypaw sidled up beside him, her head low. "Mintpaw, I'm sorry about yesterday," she murmured. "I know now that you're right." She looked up. "Blood runs thicker than water."

To everyone's surprise, Mintpaw stepped forward and rasped his tongue over her ear. "No biggie. It's okay, now we'd better go before our mentors come and find us."

Tansypaw nodded, her amber eyes shining. "Okay, thanks." She turned to speak to Rainpaw, but instead she locked eyes with another pair of charming blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

The tortoiseshell apprentice was looking at a handsome silver tom with charming blue eyes that seemed to hold her in place. Muscles rippled underneath his glossy fur, and he was evidently very strong.

"T-Tansyp-paw…Tansypaw." She stammered, and flushed. She was burning with embarrassment, and it didn't help that Mintpaw was stifling a snort of laughter. "I'm new." She muttered before clamping her jaws shut.

The silver tom stared at her inquiringly then dipped his head a greeting. "Silverpaw," he introduced himself then glanced at Mintpaw. "And you are?"

"Mintpaw." His voice was confident and strong, and the white tom stepped forward, his leaf-green eyes narrowed. "I'm new too," his ear twitched. "I am also Tansypaw's brother."

Silverpaw nodded, then his eyes widened. "What are we all waiting for?" he gasped. "Our mentors will kill us!" with that, the silver-furred apprentice practically dove out of the den, his tail vanishing.

Tansypaw and Mintpaw looked at each other and shrugged, before following suit after Silverpaw. Heavy pawsteps that came from behind told them Conchpaw was close behind them.

They entered the clearing, only to find it almost empty.

A long-legged, slick-furred black she-cat with a white flash down her nose and powerful amber eyes strode across the clearing, her face stern. "We expected you quite a time ago!" she scolded. "If you're going to be warriors, then at least act like it." She nodded towards the two new apprentices and Silverpaw. "Your mentors and Snowpaw are waiting for you at the training hollow, as are Silverpaw and Snowpaw's mentors." She added. "Conchpaw and Rainpaw, you follow me. Blackfoot and Troutstream are waiting for us." She mewed before padding to the thorn tunnel, Rainpaw and Conchpaw following.

Silverpaw shrugged and turned to his companions. "How 'bout a race to the training hollow?" he asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mintpaw bunched his hindquarters, and his tail swished low to the ground. "You're on!" he meowed, launching ahead with strong strides.

Tansypaw protested with a strangled yelp, and sprinted after her two denmates. "Hey!" she yowled. "I wasn't ready, you dorks!" The tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head in the warm breeze, flapping her ears. She laughed, bounding along joyfully, the wind ruffling her fur.

Silverpaw panted, running hard between the trees, his strides getting longer and faster. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a flash of white and brown, and clenched his teeth. "Keep up!" he gasped as Mintpaw swerved to avoid hitting him.

Mintpaw growled, veering off to the side. His hind paw throbbed, having tripped on an ivy root. "I am," he managed through rasping pants.

Silverpaw launched on even harder, feeling Mintpaw sag. "There!" he gasped, the tall hollows of the training hollow looming closer with each bound.

Tansypaw growled in frustration and lunged forward, her stride strengthening until she was parallel to Silverpaw. With a grunt, she plowed on, gradually passing Silverpaw then veering away from Mintpaw.

Mintpaw's eyes stretched wide, as if he could not believe it. His sister was passing him! "No!" he hissed and bounded faster, his whole body burning.

Silverpaw gritted his teeth and ran harder, until it seemed like each breath had to be agonizingly dragged out of his parched chest. "Come…On!" he grunted.

Tansypaw felt a spark of adrenaline shoot up her haunches, and she sprang forward, sprinting past the two panting toms and burst into the training hollow with her paws barely touching the ground.

A tenth of a second later Mintpaw and Silverpaw barreled in, their paws sending up a hurricane of dust.

Snowpaw, who was patiently seated beside his mentor, Tornear, gasped when the disruption startled him. Silverpaw's mentor, Eclipsenose leaped to her paws once the apprentices burst in, and her friend Riverheart, Tansypaw's mentor gaped in surprise. Mintpaw's mentor, Rushstripe narrowed his eyes but stayed seated.

"I won!" Tansypaw yowled as she spun around, her paws sending up another cloud of dust.

Silverpaw sucked in a mouthful of air, his eyes bright. "So you did." He remarked, observing the tortoiseshell she-cat with a new air of admiration.

Mintpaw stumbled, wheezing. "I…can't believe it!" the white and light brown tabby-patched apprentice grumbled, his chest heaving as he regained his breath.

Tansypaw flashed an irritating grin at her brother and padded over to Riverheart. "Sorry we kept you waiting," she meowed.

Riverheart tilted her head and her eyes lit with amusement. "You did mighty fine back there," she purred and nudged her apprentice's shoulder. "Silverpaw has been an apprentice even longer than Conchpaw and Snowpaw, and you beat him!" her eyes sparkled. "Not to mention your brother."

Snowpaw stiffened at the way Silverpaw was looking at Tansypaw, and leaped to his paws. "Ahem, but, uh, training?" he countered and strided over to Tansypaw. "Well done." He reached forward and licked her cheek.

Tansypaw flushed, and shifted her paws. "T-thanks." She stammered, her amber eyes lighting up.

Silverpaw stifled a growl and stalked to Tansypaw, and neatly shoved Snowpaw away. "Why," he began in his silky accent. "She would have won anyway." He flicked his tail over Tansypaw's shoulders. "Nice run."

Snowpaw frowned and lashed his tail. "Annoying furball." He muttered under his breath.

Rushstripe rose to his paws, sensing Tansypaw's discomfort and the tension between the two toms. "O-kay…"the black-and-silver tabby cleared his throat. "Today we'll be doing combat training," the warrior meowed. "Two groups. Mintpaw and Snowpaw, Silverpaw and Tansypaw." He turned to the other mentors. "Riverheart and Eclipsenose will watch Mintpaw and Snowpaw, while I and Tornear will watch Tansypaw and Silverpaw."

Tansypaw purred and kneaded the ground with her paw, flushing when she turned to look at him. Silverpaw smirked when he saw Snowpaw's scowl. "This will be fun," he mewed teasingly.

"Fun for me when I beat you," she mewed back.

Mintpaw hooted behind Silverpaw with an "Oooh! Go sis! Kick his silver butt."

Silverpaw flashed a charming grin at Tansypaw. "What makes you think you will?"

"What makes you think I won't?" retorted Tansypaw, chuckling at Silverpaw's grunt. She noticed Snowpaw at the edge of her eye, and was about to smile at her fellow apprentice when Snowpaw stood up, lashing his tail and made his way pass Silverpaw, shoving him sharply from behind before reaching Mintpaw.

"Come on." He growled.

Tansypaw frowned, but decided not to say anything. "Let's go, Silverpaw." She mewed. She slid a final worried glance at Snowpaw before following Silverpaw.

Mintpaw shrugged and followed the older apprentice, his head high. Muscles rippled under his glossy white and light brown fur, his leaf-green eyes glowing.

Eclipsenose and Riverheart followed them, chatting quietly, and Tornear and Rushstripe were watching them.

"Go easy on her, Silverpaw." Tornear spoke up.

Tansypaw scoffed and bunched her hindquarters, her eyes glinting. "He won't need to."

Silverpaw tensed and leaped forward, making sure his claws were sheathed. He landed beside Tansypaw and dealt her flank with a blow, before jumping back.

Tansypaw staggered a bit, and then lunged forward with a determined growl. She dived for his belly, slashing upward then expertly rolled out, regaining an attack crouch.

Silverpaw, completely unprepared for her strange attack, stumbled back and narrowed his eyes. Tansypaw was better than he thought. Silverpaw crouched, then rushed forward with such force he barreled Tansypaw to the ground.

Tansypaw wriggled, and then an idea struck her. She went limp, but power surged in her body. As soon as she felt Silverpaw slacken his hold, thinking he had defeated her, she barreled up and thrust her body against him hard.

The mentors were watching this with wide eyes, especially Tansypaw. This was her second day, and she could demonstrate moves only a seasoned apprentice would know.

Silverpaw released a muffled yowl of shock, and staggered back, tripping over his paws and ending face-down on the soft moss.

Tansypaw lightly bounded over and rolled him onto his back and pinned him down teasingly. "I won."

Silverpaw groaned, covering his face with his paws. How could he lose to a new apprentice? This was a disaster. "Yup," he grunted. He watched as Tansypaw's amber eyes light up in delight, and she jumped off, purring.

"Very well done." A deep voice startled Silverpaw, and he scrambled to his paws.

Tornear was staring in undisguised admiration at Tansypaw, who ducked her head.

Rushstripe nodded, and stepped forward. "Well since you've both done so well, we will teach you another move." He meowed.

Tansypaw and Silverpaw exchanged a delighted glance, and sat down while Tornear began explaining.

"So. It's called the backward flip, and this move is used to confuse and take advantage of your enemy…."

Meanwhile, Mintpaw was facing off Snowpaw.

Snowpaw crouched down and leaped forward, stretching out both paws and took him down. Mintpaw writhed then suddenly kicked out below him, and with an _oof_ of surprise and pain from Snowpaw, the white apprentice staggered off.

Mintpaw took the advantage to rear onto his hind legs, lashing out repeatedly at Snowpaw. The light brown tabby-patched apprentice raised a paw as if to strike Snowpaw from on top, and the white tom immediately reacted by twisting away. He did not see Mintpaw's other paw below him, and was completely caught off-guard when Mintpaw swept out his legs from beneath him and pinned him down.

"Nice move, Mintpaw." Riverheart's surprised mew reached Snowpaw's ears, filling him with remorse. The white-furred apprentice twisted away, kicking out sharply with his left hind leg, rolling to his paws. Snowpaw flashed a paw out a caught Mintpaw on his flank, knocking the younger apprentice down. Fueled by thin rage, he rolled Mintpaw onto his back and landed some hard blows on his belly. Mintpaw snarled and kicked out from underneath him, and slashed at Snowpaw's spine. The young apprentice apparently, by chance hit a nerve and Snowpaw crumpled down, flat on his belly, unable to move.

"Ouch." Snowpaw's grunt indicated the end of their fighting bout.

Mintpaw smirked and jumped off lightly, sending up a cloud of dust. "How was that?" he asked, his words directing at Riverheart and Eclipsenose.

Snowpaw jumped up, his nostrils flaring. "He just won by chance!" he protested indignantly. "He had no idea there was a nerve on my spine."

Mintpaw glanced at the furious white apprentice, and snickered. "But I still won, didn't i?"

Riverheart rose to her paws, unsure of what to do. Being the senior warrior, Eclipsenose stepped forward.

"Right you two," she meowed clearly. "Settle down. It's not the end of the world, and yes, Mintpaw," she added, shooting the tabby apprentice a stern look. "I agree with Snowpaw that your final blow was by chance."

Mintpaw's eyes shot sparks. "But-" Once seeing the look on Riverheart's face, the blaze in his eyes faded away, and he sat down again. "I guess so."

Riverheart uncertainly glanced at the apprentices. "The gathering is tomorrow night," she mewed, and twitched her tail tip. "So behave, you two, unless you want to miss out on it."

Eclipsenose nodded, the white and reddish-gold splotches on her sleek black pelt standing out and the patch of cream over her nose made her look distinguished. "Now, go hunting," She added. "And the first one who returns here with the most prey wins." With that, the long-legged warrior turned and bounded into the forest, her shaded dark green eyes glinting.

Riverheart waved her tail farewell and made her way the opposite of Eclipsenose, towards the lakeshore.

Snowpaw shot a sideway glance to Mintpaw, who was staring uncertainly after the two warriors. "Later." He meowed and took off at a full sprint, vanishing between trees swiftly.

Mintpaw gulped and looked around him, then decided to stay there. The brown-patched apprentice pricked his ears as a fern thicket rustled.

He dropped into a crouch, stealthily picking his way across the forest floor. The tabby could just make out a small silhouette of a large vole, nibbling on a seed.

Mintpaw quietly pulled himself forward, and then when the vole was in full sight, he sprang. Eyes trained on the prey, muscles rippling, the apprentice landing right behind and flashed out a paw, killing it with one swipe. Mintpaw sat up, the vole hanging from his jaws. The warm scent bathed his nose, and it was all he could do not to gobble the fresh-killed prey up.

Mintpaw grinned, and swished his tail. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The white and light brown tabby-patched apprentice made his way to a deep stream, where a small, fairly ancient hollow loomed over. Mintpaw crouched beside the pool, awaiting the fish to surface. He glimpsed a flash of silver and Mintpaw lashed his paw down, scooping up a silver fish. It flopped around, until the apprentice killed the fish. He quickly caught two more, when he suddenly glanced up. Mintpaw shivered, as a cold whoosh of air attacked his fur, and the brown-patched apprentice suddenly got the feeling he was not alone. Nervous, he rose to his paws and glanced around warily, expecting a cat to slink out. But none did. Relaxing, Mintpaw sagged his tensed shoulders, picked up his fish and returned to the meeting spot.

He failed to see a pair of dark, malicious amber eyes glinting, a flash of white-silvery fur and bold black stripes across a pale, ghostly pelt.

Snowpaw slowed to a trot as he neared the mossy clearing where he usually hunted. A small current of water swirled close by, where he usually caught carps. Immediately, he caught sight of a fluffy red pelt nibbling on acorn seeds. The white apprentice stealthily crept around the squirrel, and then pounced. A quick nip to the neck was all it took, and Snowpaw resisted the urge to gulp the delicious-smelling prey down.

A soft caw resounded above his head, and Snowpaw twisted around to look. A sleek-feathered black crow was perched on a limb of an acorn tree, hopping from branch to branch. Snowpaw gathered his haunches for a tremendous leap onto the tree, and pulled himself quietly up. The crow pecked the branch, the same soft caw issuing from its throat. Snowpaw crouched down and leapt forward, barreling the crow off the branch and they both tumbled down the acorn tree. The white apprentice scrambled to his paws and held the dazed creature underneath his paws, and leaned down to take the bite. On his way down, his deep green eyes met the crow's clear brown eyes, and the bird quietly stared back at him, waiting silently. The crow opened its beak and a soft caw echoed around the mossy clearing. The crow tilted its head, inquiringly. It blinked its clear brown eyes, and looked deep into Snowpaw's eyes.

Snowpaw gasped and scrambled off the crow, his paws trembling. _It's as if the crow_ knew _and_ calmly stared _back at me for_ _I was going to kill him…_

Meanwhile the crow nimbly hopped to its talons, and nodded. Once, and faintly. The creature opened its beak once more and cawed softly, before spreading its black-feathered wings and taking off gracefully into the darkening sky, just a silhouette under the sheen of the moon.

Snowpaw shook his head, and trembled. Then he gasped. He had only caught one squirrel for the contest! The white apprentice quickly returned to the small pool, and caught two carps and a large chaffinch.

Eclipsenose trotted proudly back to their meeting spot, a plump brown-furred rabbit hanging from her jaws. A couple of silvery fish dangled gingerly by the edges, and she placed the fresh-kill on the ground gently and awaited the arrival of her clanmates.

Riverheart returned soon, with two plump water voles, several fish and a juicy-looking pigeon.

Mintpaw appeared at the edge of the clearing. A vole, chaffinch and three fish.

At the same time as Mintpaw, perhaps a little earlier, Snowpaw trotted in. The ruffled fur on his shoulders gave away that he was agitated, but he had managed to catch prey. Two large carps, a slick-feathered chaffinch and a juicy-looking squirrel.

Eclipsenose nodded in approval, and purred. "Well done. You might have a chance to go to the gathering!" she added jokingly at the end.

Mintpaw glanced at Snowpaw inquiringly, sensing something was wrong.

The patrol headed back to camp, laden with fresh-kill. Mintpaw kept his head high, though it was slightly difficult with all the prey. Snowpaw trudged along, his eyes low. The white apprentice wrinkled his forehead, uneasy of the crow incident.

Tansypaw looked up from sharing tongues with Silverpaw, glimpsed Snowpaw's sleek white fur at the end of the patrol. The tortoiseshell shot to her paws and bounded over to meet her brother and Snowpaw, who blinked in fatigue.

"Hey!" she greeted her brother. "Whoa, what a catch!" she exclaimed, eyeing Mintpaw's prey.

Mintpaw nodded proudly, his eyes bright. "Yeah."

"Snowpaw?" Tansypaw asked, turning to the white apprentice. "Seemed like you caught something too."

Snowpaw nodded and strided past her, on the way to the fresh-kill pile. Jealousy was burning fiercely in his chest when he saw Silverpaw licking Tansypaw's shoulder, and the white apprentice seethed with rage.

Tansypaw glanced at Mintpaw, bewildered. "What's up with him?" she muttered, then crossed the clearing in two bounds.

"Hey, hey, hey," The tortoiseshell halted in front of the white apprentice, her eyes wide and expression sincere. "What's wrong?" she asked, pressing her muzzle against Snowpaw's shoulder.

Mintpaw glanced around the clearing, and his mother was comfortably seated next to a pale-grey-and-white she-cat with glinting blue eyes. He made his way over to her, and purred.

"Hey Tanglefur!" he greeted.

Tanglefur looked up, her eyes bright then covered her son's face with licks. "Hello! How was your day? Did your mentors proud?"

Mintpaw nodded eagerly. "You bet I did."

"That's my son," the she-cat purred lovingly. "And Tansypaw? Is she okay?" Tanglefur asked.

Mintpaw nodded again, jerking his head at where the tortoiseshell was facing Snowpaw.

Tanglefur narrowed her brilliant leaf-green eyes. "Oh." The cream-colored queen observed the pair quietly, while Mintpaw licked her ear then wandered away to Conchpaw.

"Hey, hey, hey," The tortoiseshell had halted in front of the white apprentice, her eyes wide and expression sincere. "What's wrong?" she asked, pressing her muzzle against Snowpaw's shoulder. Snowpaw stared at Tansypaw for a second, anger blazing in his deep green gaze.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking away.

Tansypaw pressed up close against her denmate, her amber eyes soft. "Come on," she purred. "Stop being so guarded!" she scolded, steering him to the spot where Silverpaw was still silently and angrily waiting.

Snowpaw purred and pressed his nose to her cheek. "Thanks," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, glancing at him, surprised.

Snowpaw just stared at her gratefully, before plopping himself down. His deep green eyes met Silverpaw's dark blue gaze, and to Snowpaw's triumph the silver tom was the first to look away.

"Snowpaw," the silver tom addressed his denmate coolly. "How was your morning? Tansypaw amazingly beat me in a combat bout." He purred, smirking at Tansypaw. "Weird, right?"

Tansypaw laughed, and her eyes twinkled. "That was by chance." She mewed softly. The tortoiseshell looked at the white apprentice, concern bathing her angelic features. She touched her nose to his shoulder reassuringly, oblivious to Silverpaw's glare.

Snowpaw opened his mouth to answer Silverpaw when thundering pawsteps reached their ears.

Silverpaw rose to his paws, eyeing his surroundings warily. "An attack?" he sharply asked a pale golden-furred warrior.

The pale golden warrior twisted her head, mischievous blue eyes narrowed. "I don't think so." She replied, and then bounded to talk to her father, Pikestar.

Silverpaw padded after his clanmate, his ears pricked. Snowpaw was about to follow him when a patrol burst into camp.

Dawnleaf's bright orange pelt glowed at the head of the patrol, and her round blue eyes seemed even wider than usual. The orange she-cat seemed dazed and grieving, as she stumbled. Behind her, a thick-furred, well-muscled tortoiseshell she-cat backed into camp with a limp body behind her. Rushstripe, Mintpaw's mentor followed the two she-cats in, his fur fluffed up and claws unsheathed.

A muscular, dark-ginger furred tom lay in the clearing, his piercing blue eyes open, filled with horror and fear. A snarl was frozen on the warrior's face, and his claws were still unsheathed, with a tuft of silvery-white fur left in the cleft. A long gash in his throat marked the presence of a murder, and it was clear the honorable warrior went down fighting.

Dawnleaf rushed forward, her eyes pooling. Grief shone in the form of agony in her round blue eyes, and her bright orange fur was now ragged and dull. "Salmonclaw…Please, no…no…" she whispered, crumpling down beside her mate.

At the interruption, the elders peered out of their den. A pale grey-and-white she-cat limped out and gingerly sat down at the opening of the den, quietly observing the scene. A pair of pale amber eyes glinted beside the she-cat, and a dark brown tabby pelt flashed. A frail tortoiseshell she-cat peered out, and her one green eye and one blue eye were shadowed with concern and anxiety.

Pikestar stepped up, his light-colored tabby fur bristling. "Who found him?" the leader growled, fixing each Riverclan warrior with a bewildered look.

The tortoiseshell glanced down at Dawnleaf, who was still sobbing over Salmonclaw. "Me, Rushstripe and Dawnleaf found him," she spoke quietly.

The huge leader padded down, expression somber. "Where? Any pawprints scents or sights?" he asked, gazing down at the fallen warrior with dark eyes.

Rushstripe looked uneasily at Troutstream, and flicked his tail. "In the middle of the territory," He paused, shivering. "You know where the hollow is? Like the smaller one? Where you thought ancient cats once lived there, with that deep stream where the apprentices learn to fish?" he twitched an ear, and then continued. "He was lying there, in front of small den."

Pikestar nodded thoughtfully, his eyes flashing. "Scent?" he asked.

"No, not that we knew of." Troutstream spoke up, her eyes trained on Salmonclaw's limp form.

Pikestar sighed then turned to his mate, Brokenwing. "Organize the burial." He murmured, then trudged back to his den. The leader disappeared into his den, and gingerly lay down. Thoughts buzzed in his mind as Pikestar carefully thought about Salmonclaw's death.

The beautiful creamy-golden furred she-cat tipped her head but stayed quiet. Her usually mischievous blue gaze was now shadowed with grief and the she-cat turned to her anxious clanmates.

"Alright. Will someone please notify Patchnose and the elders?" Brokenwing asked.

The pale grey-and-white she-cat limped her way into the crowd, meeting Brokenwing's gaze.

"We already know," the elder rasped. "This is terrible," the pale grey-and-white she-cat swiveled her head to stare at every one of her clanmates. "What are we going to do about it?"

Brokenwing shrugged heavily, then pricked her ears as a glossy black she-cat pushed her way through the crowd, the white patch on her nose standing out, the white paws and tail tip dusted with dirt.

"Flynight!" the creamy-golden she-cat mewed in relief, jumping down to meet the confused deputy. "There's been a murder, and Salmonclaw is dead."

Flynight stared at Salmonclaw with dark eyes, before facing her clanmates. "Dropfur, will you ask the elders to come and prepare Salmonclaw for the burial?" she asked the pale-grey-and-white she-cat gently.

Dropfur dipped her head and limped to the elders' den, where a frail tortoiseshell she-cat peered out, a large dark brown tabby-furred tom beside her, pale amber eyes glinting. Dropfur spoke to them in a hushed whisper, and then all three cats made their way out into the clearing.

The clan erupted into anxious whispers, and a whiff of strong fear scent rose from the gathering warriors. The clan bustled like a flock of nervous starlings, and tails twitched anxiously and eyes darkened.

A sturdy tortoiseshell tom with fierce yellow eyes stepped out, the scent of herbs clinging to his fur. "Everybody calm down," he meowed clearly. "Carpsplash, Darkwhisker, will you please go to my den and take out the herbs Rosemary, Lavender and Soviet please?" The tortoiseshell tom bent over the fallen warrior's limp body, carefully inspecting the claw marks. He glanced up at Flynight and spoke to her in a quiet whisper.

Darkwhisker, a handsome black tom and Carpsplash, Brokenwing and Pikestar's daughter dipped their heads and left in search for the herbs.

Flynight's eyes widened in confusion and surprise, and gazed at the medicine cat worriedly.

After a moment, Darkwhisker and Carpsplash returned with the herbs, and placed them gently on the ground. Patchnose turned to the herbs and began gingerly chewing the Soviet, its dark green leaves leaving behind a floral pungent, all the while speaking to Flynight.

"It's true. I recognize the scent from one of the old dens in the ancient hollow." The medicine cat stated.

Flynight shuffled her paws. "Are you sure? This is impossible, Patchnose…unless the rogue or loner lived there for quite a time?" she asked.

A massive pure-white tom with one huge black paw raised his voice in indignation. "It's Windclan!" the warrior growled. "They're the closest to our territory, and there has been activity around their borders."

Tornear, a light brown tom with dark amber eyes stood up abruptly, and raised his voice in agreement with his clanmate. Next to the warrior, a sleek pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, the spitting image of Dropfur meowed in agreement. Owlfur, a dark brown tabby tom with flecks of white growled, nodding at Tornear and the other tom's protest.

Flynight bristled, and leapt onto the huge rock where Pikestar made his announcements. "Blackfoot, enough. Windclan did not do this!" the deputy growled. "Patchnose, will you explain?" the black-furred warrior stepped away, waving her tail to the sturdy tortoiseshell tom.

The medicine cat pulled himself up then surveyed the crowd of cats with his fierce yellow eyes. "When i heard what Rushstripe said, about the ancient hollow, I was suspicious. Only cats in Riverclan knew about this hollow, and the deep stream surrounding it," he paused.

It was after that pause that Mintpaw gasped loudly. Every cat in the clan turned to look at him. His mother, Tanglefur suddenly appeared by his side, eyes narrowed.

In a wavering, uncertain tone, the apprentice spoke. "I hunted there," he meowed softly, shivering. "I was hunting fish in the stream when I felt something next to me, but it was more like a presence," he looked confused. "I knew I was not alone but I didn't see anyone."

Tanglefur gasped and drew her trembling son close with a sweep of her fluffy tail, horrified to think that her brave, strong son had been hunting at the murder's setting.

Tansypaw darted forward, her tortoiseshell fur bristling. "And, Patchnose?" she prodded, urging him. "Go on." The she-cat pressed soothingly against her brother, and rasped her tongue over his ear.

The sturdy tortoiseshell tom was staring intently at Mintpaw, and then he continued. "I noticed there was no scent on Salmonclaw's fur, and that he had a tuft of silvery-white fur in his claws. And no rogue or loner could have lived in those hollows, for patrols would spot the cat immediately." The medicine cat continued, his eyes trained on Salmonclaw's still form. "And no rogue or loner could have sneaked into the middle of our territory without someone seeing. But we have not yet a conclusion." With that, the sturdy tortoiseshell tom leaped down, his fierce yellow eyes dawning on Blackfoot.

During the announcements, Pikestar had slipped up and was sitting at the very back of the crowd, calmly observing how his deputy and medicine cat handled his distressed clanmates. He watched as Patchnose stopped in front of Blackfoot, and addressed the massive warrior.

"I think we've established Windclan could not have done this." Patchnose added coolly, before heading into his den and vanishing inside.

The massive white tom twitched an ear angrily gouged the ground with his huge black paw.

Meanwhile, Dropfur was gently smoothing Salmonclaw's ginger fur down with lavender, and her denmate, a large brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes slightly scented the dead warrior's body with the Soviet pulp. Their third denmate, a frail tortoiseshell hung back, her eyes closed. Apparently, the tortoiseshell was Salmonclaw's mother.

Dawnleaf was huddled beside her mate's limp body, still sobbing. Her brother, Riptide hovered over his heart-broken sister. Flynight padded lightly over to them and spoke softly, gently as she could.

"Dawnleaf, it's time to bury him," she meowed. "I'm sorry."

Riptide, at once nosed the bright orange she-cat up, and steadied her with his broad shoulders. "Dawnleaf, say your goodbye." He whispered.

The bright orange she-cat's shoulders drooped, and she rested her muzzle on Salmonclaw's neck, then placed a last, loving lick on the dark ginger-furred tom's cheek then stumbled back.

"Okay." She rasped.

Flynight nodded to the elders, and the three elders heaved Salmonclaw's body onto their shoulders, and they trudged out. After quite a time, Dropfur lead the way back in. The three elders' paws were splattered with mud, and their eyes held grief and sorrow. Suddenly the deputy felt her paws were wet. Soaked through. The surprised warrior glanced down, and was shell-shocked to see water swirling around her paws. The horrified she-cat jerked her head up, and came face to face with an oncoming wave of dark water rushing through the camp entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" _Flood!"_

 _Mintpaw jolted up,_ hearing Flynight's screech resound through camp. He scrambled to his paws and darted outside, almost slipping on the flooded ground. Horrified, the white apprentice spun around and into the apprentices' den, waking everyone up with a yowl.

"Flood! Flood, everyone out!"

Tansypaw woke up by Mintpaw's frantic yowls, and finally grasped what was happening. Silverpaw was already on his paws, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The tortoiseshell clambered to her paws and roughly nudged Rainpaw, and the silver-furred she-cat groggily opened her eyes, when a fresh wave of water invaded the apprentices' den.

The clan was stirring, and horrified yowls spiked the damp air. Flynight was crossing the flooded clearing to help the three elders who had come back from the burial. The water was up to her underbelly, and the deputy was having a hard time making her way to the terrified elders.

Wind rattled the branches of the willow trees and tore the reeds from their beds.

"Pikestar!"

Thick storm clouds swirled across the night-dark sky. Rain battered the tightly woven dens where the Riverclan warriors had been sleeping.

"Pikestar!"

The Riverclan leader flattened his ears as he heard his mate's terrified cry. He dug his claws into the mud, steadying himself against the water that swirled around his legs. The river had broken its banks and was streaming into the camp. He twisted his head around, searching the shadows.

"Pikestar!" Brokenwing shrieked again. Her cry was muffled for she was trying to stop her daughter, Carpsplash from slipping down into a ravine, which would definitely mark her death. Brokenwing desperately fastened her teeth into the spotted golden she-cat's scruff, but as the water rose in height, the stone they were clinging to became slippery.

Pikestar dived for his family, and staggered up to Brokenwing. With no time for explanations, he reached down and fastened his claws in the loose fur around her shoulders. Grunting, the Riverclan leader hauled his daughter up, and set her down gently. "Get to higher ground!" he ordered Brokenwing. She nodded, her eyes huge with fear, her long creamy-golden fur flattened to her body by the water and rain.

Pikestar scanned the camp. Gleaming pelts darted in the darkness like panicked fish. Snowpaw and Conchpaw's mother, Whitewhisker was clinging on to the remains of the warriors' den, trying to claw together its fast-fraying walls. A muscular white tom with one black paw tried to block the foaming channel where nests swirled out into the river.

The sky lit up with a white flare as lightning blazed. Thunder crashed and the wind sliced through camp like a claw, destroying dens and reinforcing the dangerous water. A new wave of water surged through camp.

"Flynight!" Pikestar called to his deputy. "What's your opinion?"

The slick-furred black she-cat was nosing the elders as she helped them up onto a small slope and turned to call back. "The water's rising fast, Pikestar. It might climb this hill."

Pikestar lashed his tail. "We'll have to abandon camp."

"No!" Whitewhisker let go of the den and faced the Riverclan leader.

"We _must,_ Whitewhisker!"Pikestar urged.

"We can't leave everything our ancestors built for us!"

"We can rebuild it!" Pikestar snapped, his amber eyes blazing.

"It won't be the same," Whitewhisker growled and plunged through the floods and clamped her paws around a floating nest.

Flynight bounded down from the stump and splashed toward her clanmate. "Together we can rebuild everything," she insisted. "Except cats who have drowned trying to save bits of twigs."

Whitewhisker reluctantly let go of the nest and watched it spin away into the reeds, then raced for the high end of camp.

Black, bubbling water surged around the edge of the every den in sight, making the woven willow stems sway with the flood. Pikestar bounded up to the first and stuck his head in, checking for any of his struggling clanmates. On the last one, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a flash of terrified blue eyes stared back at him. A bright orange pelt gleamed, as the cat curled around herself into a tight ball.

"Dawnleaf!" Pikestar thrusted his head and shoulders in, roughly nudging the grieving she-cat. "Get out!"

The bright orange she-cat jerked her head up, blue eyes blazing with terror. "Pikestar," the warrior rasped, struggling to her paws. Water swirled roughly around her paws, threatening to unbalance the grieving orange she-cat. The huge light-colored tabby reached in and fastened his teeth in her scruff and hauled her out, muscles rippling. "Up you go." He grunted, nudging her forward. The Riverclan leader followed his clanmate, surveying the deserted camp, fighting to keep his balance as water tugged and pushed him.

The two struggling warriors finally made it up the slope, which now was almost covered in water. Pikestar reached his clan, where the assembled warriors huddled against each other. Stark terror flashed in eyes, and tension spiked the air.

"Is everyone here?" Pikestar asked, sweeping his gaze over the assembled cats.

Mintpaw pressed against his sister, searching desperately for his mother's creamy fur and bright ginger splotches. The brown-patched apprentice felt a stab of terror as he found his mother was not here. He left his bewildered sister and raced over to the Riverclan leader. "Pikestar!" He spoke, face tuned into despair. "Tanglefur isn't here." He meowed, his voice cracking.

Pikestar stiffened, and once he saw the feisty she-cat wasn't here either he flicked his tail worriedly. "Mintpaw, take care of your sister but don't tell her anything," the huge light-colored tabby turned to Mintpaw's mentor, Rushstripe and his sister, Riverheart. Next to the siblings was Troutstream, one of the best swimmers in Riverclan. "Go and try to find Tanglefur." He whispered quietly.

Troutstream dipped her head and descended the slope, Rushstripe and his sister following. The thick-furred tortoiseshell she-cat jerked her head to separate. "Rushstripe, go that way," she meowed. "Riverheart, that way. And I'll go this way." The slender warrior dived into the water, disappearing into a mass of black, bubbling water.

Riverheart was staring down at the floods. It was like standing at a riverbank and over a deep, dangerous river, wondering whether to dive in and catch the fish. Or in this case, catch the warrior. Rushstripe exchanged a worried glance with his sister, then began to carefully make his descend, keeping his claws unsheathed for balance. Riverheart shivered then followed Rushstripe, and dived in. The cold water embraced her roughly, swirling around her legs and threatening to pull her down. The water now covered her back, and the young she-cat was panting, at the effort of maintaining her head above water. Riverheart began to swim strongly towards the remains of a few dens, the wind whipping at her sodden fur.

Troutstream buried her claws in the mud, feeling the water raging over her legs, now onto her chest-fur. The sturdy tortoiseshell she-cat searched for her clanmate, but nothing shouted 'cream-colored cat with fiery ginger patches'. She sighed and lifted her muzzle clear of the bubbling, black water, and opened her jaws to catch the missing warrior's scent.

Rushstripe was having trouble just to keep himself balanced, and the black-and-silver furred tabby twisted his head, searching among the shadows. At the edge of his eye, the young warrior suddenly caught sight of a bright ginger flash.

"Found her!" Rushstripe yowled to his clanmates, and began paddling furiously towards the shadows. As he got closer in range, he saw Tanglefur lying unconscious on a piece floating bark, her eyes closed and her cream-colored fur drenched. "Hey," he murmured, prodding the tangled-furred she-cat's side. Riverheart was soon beside him, her sodden fur pressed close against her brother's.

"Good job," she meowed, her blue eyes bright with exhilaration.

"You found her!" Troutstream pushed her way through the wreckage, her gaze fleeting over Tanglefur's motionless form. "Come on. Let's get her back to Riverclan." The sturdy she-cat sank her teeth in the cream-colored warrior's scruff, and dragged her clear of the floods. Rushstripe was immediately by her side, straddling Tanglefur's weight with his broad shoulders.

Riverheart swam ahead, looking back behind her shoulder occasionally. She reached the beginning of the slope and dragged herself up. A pair of piercing green eyes glinted down at her, and a smoky grey-black pelt flashed into view.

"Riverheart!" the warrior's eyes glimmered, and he turned tail and bounded to where the Riverclan cats were still huddled together.

Pikestar pricked his ears as he heard Darkwhisker bounding up, and flicked his tail for Blackfoot to come with him. "Okay," he meowed. The huge light-colored leader left the group and began to make his way down the slope, his claws digging into the wet soil. Loose dirt crumbled beneath his heavy paws, and rocks tumbled into the floods. Blackfoot was close behind his leader, tail lashing for balance. They reached the bottom of the slope and peered into the darkness.

Rushstripe and Troutstream were swimming strongly towards the bank, Tanglefur's body straddled between them. Blackfoot dived into the deep waters, and took Tanglefur onto his broad shoulders. The white tom pulled himself onto the bank, his fur dripping wet. He gently laid Tanglefur onto the ground, and helped Troutstream up. The sturdy tortoiseshell she-cat blinked gratefully at him, as Rushstripe clambered out. The black-and-silver tabby shook out his drenched fur, spraying droplets of water all over Blackfoot and Pikestar. Rushstripe gaped as he noticed his leader, eyes dark with apology.

"S-sorry." He muttered.

Pikestar sighed and shook his head at the younger warrior, then hauled Tanglefur onto his own shoulders. "Well done, all of you." He meowed before starting up the slope, his claws leaving deep gouges in the sodden earth.

Mintpaw anxiously waited for the departed warriors, and jumped violently at a warm touch of fur.

Tansypaw was at his shoulder, blinking worriedly at him. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Mintpaw curled his tail over her shoulders and pulled her close, then murmured in her ear. "Yes, of course," he responded.

The young tortoiseshell she-cat pricked her ears, her gaze flickering from one clanmate to another. "Where's mom?" the apprentice asked, concern bathing her angelic features.

Mintpaw didn't know how to reply to that, so he just pretended not to hear and shuffle away bit by bit. Unfortunately, Tansypaw was not going to let it go that easily. "Hey!" she growled, blocking off his passage. "Answer my question. Where is mother?" she repeated.

Mintpaw opened his mouth then closed it, a stunning imitation of a goldfish.

"Don't worry, she's safe." A deep voice interrupted them, saving Mintpaw from having to answer.

Tansypaw spun around, neck fur bristling. Pikestar stood behind the two anxious apprentices, a reassuring look plastered on his sharp features.

Mintpaw stared at the huge leader, asking the question silently. Pikestar nodded confirmatively, his amber eyes glinting. Tansypaw heaved a sigh of relief, and padded off in search for Snowpaw or Silverpaw, and Rainpaw. Mintpaw turned to the light-colored tabby leaser and dipped his head.

"Thank you. Can I see her?" he asked cautiously.

Pikestar didn't respond to the apprentice's question but shook his head. "She's getting treated by Patchnose."

Mintpaw stared at Pikestar, then nodded absentmindedly.

Meanwhile, Patchnose gazed at Tanglefur's body. "She needs herbs, but I don't have herbs." He muttered and placed a paw on the cream-colored queen's shoulder, heat pulsing. "She's getting a serious fever."

Troutstream stood beside her brother Patchnose, her thick tortoiseshell pelt barely dried. "I'll go and find some." Without a word, the sturdy tortoiseshell she-cat leaped away, picking her way down the slope and diving into the black, bubbling waters of the floods.

Patchnose snagged a wad of cobweb from a nearby spider web and began to treat the wound on Tanglefur's flank. Troutstream suddenly appeared, her jaws laden with different herbs, all soggy.

"Sorry," she mumbled through the leaves. "Your den was flooded, but on the high ledge I found this." She placed a few leaves of Soviet, Borage Leaves, Tansy, Burdock Root and juniper berries.

"How did you manage to get all this?" the tortoiseshell medicine's yellow eyes widened. Troutstream nosed her brother's shoulder affectionately.

"I told you, it was all piled up neatly on the ledge."

Patchnose released a rumbly purr and crouched down beside the herbs. "Well you just saved Tanglefur's life," he murmured then began sorting through the leaves. "Great! You brought Borage Leaves." The medicine cat bent down and plucked a few leaves off a healthy, dark green stem. "Troutstream, please wake Tanglefur up."

Troutstream nosed Tanglefur, then prodded the queen's side. Then the sturdy tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her paw in a shallow puddle close by and splashed water all over the ginger-splotched she-cat's muzzle.

With a gasp, Tanglefur rolled to her side and began hacking out water, her leaf green eyes darkened in fear. "What…?"

Troutstream licked her clanmate's ears soothingly, and nodded to Patchnose. The tortoiseshell medicine cat nudged the borage leaves closer. "Here. Eat this. It'll make you feel better."

Tanglefur submissively lowered her head and licked the herbs up, then chewed them. A disgusted expression appeared on her face, but she didn't complain. "Where's Mintpaw and Tansypaw?" the she-cat asked, unsteadily staggering to her paws.

"They're worried 'bout you." Patchnose muttered, turning back to his precious pile of herbs.

"I have to see them." Tanglefur rasped, loping towards the crowd of cats huddled not too far. She weaved her way among them. She saw a ruffled white coat with light brown splotches and leaf-green eyes. "Mintpaw!"

The young apprentice scrambled up when he heard his mother's purr, and he bounded across to meet her. Mintpaw rubbed his muzzle to her cheek, feeling emotions clog his throat.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck-fur, breathing in Tanglefur's familiar, sweet scent.

Tanglefur purred and rasped her tongue over her son's cheek, her heart pounding in her ears. Relief threatened to spill over her, and she managed a wobbly purr. "Where's Tansypaw?"

"Mother?" a voice came from behind them, sharp with shock.

Tansypaw stood stiff-legged behind them, surprise rolling off her in waves.

"Tansypaw. Sweetie." Tanglefur spun around and hugged her daughter close, licking everywhere, limp with relief.

Tansypaw yowled in relief and scrambled to her mother, nuzzling Tanglefur's shoulder. "I was so worried." She whispered.

Just then Pikestar silenced the chattering clan with a deep yowl. "Okay. The camp is still flooded, and we cannot return. For now, I and Flynight have decided to stay here, above the levels of water. We will need to construct a make-shift barrier, against predators and other such creatures." He paused, scanning the assembled cats with his sharp amber gaze. "Flynight, divide the patrols." The huge light-colored tabby turned away and beckoned Patchnose.

A sleek black-and-white she-cat with round green eyes sank onto the ground, her pregnant stomach gingerly pressed against the hard ground. Tornear stood protectively over his mate's side, his dark amber gaze fierce.

Flynight dipped her head and turned to her clanmates. "Eclipsenose, Leafsong, Owlfur. You three are the most experienced, so you will hunt. I'll send another patrol later after you," she paused and studied the others. "Blackfoot, Riptide, and Troutstream. You will secure our temporary camp, while keeping an eye out for prey." She twitched her ear, considering the number of cats left. "Riverheart, Tornear, Whitewhisker, Rushstripe. Please search for such bedding, and thorns and ferns. Anything to build make-shift nests until tomorrow." The black deputy finished and left abruptly, nodding crisply to the patrols she had sent out.

Eclipsenose, Riverclan's most senior warrior flicked her tail to the members of her patrol, and then quietly they sidled out of the clearing. Blackfoot, Riptide and Troutstream quickly bounded through the ferns. Flynight watched as each of the assigned patrols padded away.

Fur brushed her black pelt as Pikestar appeared beside her. "What about the apprentices?'' he asked, his amber eyes narrowed.

Flynight jumped in surprise and sighed. "I totally forgot about them. Anyways, the higher ground is still our territory and they had a tour when they first became apprentices…so I guess they could go alone." The black-furred deputy looked away, shameful of herself for not noticing.

Suddenly four cats slid into view. A handsome smoky black tom with piercing green eyes stood next to Brokenwing, Pikestar's mate. Carpsplash, their daughter, stood off to the side. Dawnleaf was behind them, staring at her cream-colored paws.

Brokenwing narrowed her usually-mischievous blue eyes as she eyed the deputy and leader alone. "Ah, we weren't sent on a patrol and the apprentices are asking of what to do."

Carpsplash nodded warmly to Flynight, and shifted a bit closer to the other cat, Darkwhisker. Flynight twitched her ears in acknowledgement and returned Brokenwing's stare. "Well, can you four occupy the apprentices? Get them to retrieve bedding, something to help make our temporary camp more comfortable, as so the elders and queens." She paused, thinking. "You know what, I'll go with you." The pretty black she-cat pushed her way out, then disappeared through a clump of ferns. Brokenwing stepped forward and licked her mate's nose. "See you." She whispered then headed after her deputy. Dawnleaf followed suit, Darkwhisker and Carpsplash bringing up the rear.

Pikestar stood there, alone, feeling small and helpless despite the peacefulness. _Why has this happened? Is it an omen from the stars, with Salmonclaw's death and the floods? Or…is it something else?_

His eyes flashed to where Mintpaw was helping two elders climb up the slope, where Cloudpaw collapsed and breathed hard. An uneasy feeling filled his chest.

It was probably nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

A clump of ferns shivered wildly as a shape loomed. Pale, ghostly fur framed a taut, compact body. Pale blue eyes glinted in the half-light, and the tom cat strolled out. There was a shimmering, fragile look about him, as if you could barge right through his body. He sank onto his haunches, and raised a paw. It was dripping with some kind of liquid…Crimson. Dark red blood dripped from his paw, and long, black claws gleamed. The tom studied his paw for a moment then put it back down. Except the ground was a few inches below his hovering paw. The strange cat stood. Again, his paws strangely did not touch the ground, but was hovering over the ground. Sometimes, if a ray of light pierced the cat's body you could see the background behind him, where solid muscle and thick fur should have been. There was only one conclusion, and that this cat was not alive, and yet he was.

A scene replayed in his mind, pale blue eyes shining in deep pleasure.

 _The ginger –furred tom writhed under his own claws, screeching with fear and rage. He snarled and bent down, fastening his white fangs in the struggling warrior's neck, feeling the blood gush out. He did not feel the warm liquid but he allowed it to flow past his face, staining his paws. The warrior twisted frantically away, battering his belly with his claws. He snarled as the ginger tom tore a clump of his fur out, then as he bit down harder, the ginger-furred tom's struggling ceased and he lay limp. A confulsion shook the warrior's body, and his piercing blue eyes glazed over in death. The ghostly tom stepped off calmly, and dragged the body in front of the old den that used to be his, and dropped him. Without looking back, he strutted across the clearing and vanished into the undergrowth._

He chuckled at the memory, savoring the moment. "Oh Thornstar," he whispered, his voice sounding like the cold breeze in an old twoleg nest. "You just had to do the deed." He purred softly, pale blue eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure. "Now the clans shall suffer."

 _Back in the Shadowclan camp,_ Pinestar glanced up at the sky. It was a bright, sunny day, and she was completely oblivious to the tragedy across the lake, in Riverclan. Her deputy, Berrystripe was stretched out on a slab of rock, his mate Goldenflower beside him. Owlswoop, Shadowclan's medicine cat was crouching beside her apprentice, Whiskerpaw who was reciting names of herbs. Heronpaw and Heatherpaw, Pinestar's kits were wrestling each other beside the nursery. Their father, Brackenfoot was nearby, deep in conversation with his friends. Blackpelt was crouched at the edge, Flamehawk and Bramblespeckle, Pinestar's brother was seated beside Brackenfoot.

Splitface and Jumpfoot had joined Berrystripe and his mate, and Jumpfoot's mate Grassheart appeared. Pinestar made her way down to her clan, her thick dark brown fur glossy and groomed. Brackenfoot glanced up and left his group, and came over to her.

"Hey!" he purred, nuzzling her cheek.

Pinestar purred back, twining her tail with his and sighing in bliss. "Hey yourself."

"Mum! Dad." Heronpaw meowed, bounding up to his parents with his sister right behind. "When is it time for our warrior ceremony?" he pleaded.

Heatherpaw nodded in agreement, her eyes shining.

Pinestar chuckled, and answered. "Well, we've got two ceremonies today. An apprentice one and a warrior one."

Heatherpaw's head shot up, eyes wide. "Can it be us, oh please, mother!" Heronpaw nodded frantically, his dark amber gaze filled with excitement.

"You'll see, you'll see." The Shadowclan leader chided her kits, then turned to the high boulder. She leaped up, muscles rippling and turned to gaze down at her clanmates. "Let all cats old enough to catch a raven join here for a clan meeting!"

Immediately, cats appeared. The elders poked their heads out and slipped outside. The rest of the apprentices trotted into the clearing and took their places beside Heronpaw and Heatherpaw. The senior warriors sat close to the boulder, while the juniors clustered at the edge. Breezecloud, a slick-furred black she-cat with one white paw hustled her kits across the clearing, Cloudkit and Swiftkit.

"Cloudkit." The dark brown-furred she-cat leaned down.

The sturdy little white tom stepped forward, the black-and-grey flecks on his white fur rippling.

"From this day forth, until you become a warrior, your name shall be Cloudpaw," she paused. "Flamehawk, you have shown yourself to be loyal and trustworthy, and I trust you will pass down these qualities to Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw gave an excited squeak and loped to his mentor, enthusiastically touching his nose to his mentor's.

"Swiftkit, step forward."

The long-legged black-and-white tom hesitantly trotted up, his ears pricked.

"From this day onward you will be Swiftpaw. Jayleaf, you have shown yourself to be smart and quick in times of peril, and I hope you will pass them down to Swiftpaw."

The two newly named apprentices exchanged delight glances, while their parents, Splitface and Breezecloud purred.

"Slatepaw, Fallenpaw." The leader's words surprised everyone, and Dapplepaw, a stunning white-creamy furred she-cat with silver dapples and luminous jade-green eyes looked furious.

The two apprentices froze, then a large, muscular dark grey-blue tom stiffly walked into the clearing, his ice-blue gaze flashing with surprise, anxiety. A pretty, slender cream-colored she-cat with bold black tabby stripes trotted forward, her innocent amber eyes bright.

"Starclan, I present to you these two apprentices. They have shown themselves worthy of their warrior name, as I shall bestow on them," she stopped for a moment, raking her apprentice Slatepaw with piercing hazel eyes. "Slatepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Slatepaw's responses rang loud and clear as he tipped his head up to return his mentor's piercing gaze.

Pinestar dipped her head and took a pace forward. "Then by the name of Starclan, you are now Slatefrost. Starclan honors your bravery and consideration, and we welcome you a full warrior of Shadowclan."

As Slatefrost stepped up to lick his mentor's shoulder, Pinestar leaned down and whispered, "Well done. You earned it."

Slatefrost glanced up, a glint in his dark eyes before pacing back to stand beside Flamehawk and his new apprentice, Cloudpaw.

"Fallenpaw."

Berrystripe, her uncle nodded encouragingly to his niece, his blue eyes warm. The young apprentice nervously padded up, her build taut and her fur groomed to perfection.

"Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Fallenpaw nodded fervently, her tail twitching. "I…" she swallowed, trembling. "I do."

Pinestar raised her eyes, eyeing Silverpelt glittering in the black sky. "Then by the powers of Starclan I name you Fallenleaf. Starclan honors your cleverness and loyalty and we welcome you a full warrior of Shadowclan."

Fallenleaf stepped back beside Slatefrost, her amber eyes glittered eagerly, her chest puffed out with pride. Slatefrost drew himself up higher, basking in the cheers of his clanmates as they called out his name into the darkening sky.

"Cloudpaw! Swiftpaw! Fallenleaf! Slatefrost!" Shadowclan chanted as their tails whipped excitedly for the celebrating feast to come.

Pinestar bounded down the high boulder, and joined in her clanmate's calls. "Cloudpaw, Swiftpaw, Fallenleaf Slatefrost!"

Brackenfoot slid in beside her, his calm green eyes sparkling. "You chose good mentors." He observed, eyeing the two new apprentices. Flamehawk was beside his grey-and-black flecked apprentice, and was hustling the young cat over to where the group of apprentices was gathered around Fallenleaf and Slatefrost. Jayleaf, a pretty dark grey-blue she-cat with eyes as blue as a jay-bird nosed Swiftpaw over to join his brother. The warrior trotted over to Slatefrost, her son and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Well done." She murmured in his ear, before turning away and weaving into the crowd of cats.

Dapplepaw, the most beautiful apprentice in the clan, daughter to the gorgeous and popular Sedgejewel was scowling in jealousy. Slatefrost barely gave her a second glance, much to the young apprentice's displeasure. Cloudpaw approached the group nervously, his eyes glinting anxiously. Swiftpaw appeared behind his littermate. Heronpaw glanced around and spotted the nervous young cat and his brother. He nudged his sister.

"Oh, hi there! My name's Heatherpaw." She meowed brightly, jumping to her paws and touching noses to Cloudpaw. The grey-and-black flecked apprentice's eyes glowed and he grinned.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Heatherpaw." Cloudpaw was built lean and strong, his frame sturdy. Swiftpaw was also lean and quite large, measuring just a little bit over Heronpaw due to his massive father's legacy.

Heronpaw dipped his head in greetings and Whiskerpaw, a friendly medicine cat apprentice nodded at them warmly. "Welcome." He mewed.

Cloudpaw glanced from one apprentice to another, his dark blue eyes resting on Heatherpaw. The beautiful apprentice was sitting next to Dapplepaw, who was not at all hiding her furious glare at the two new apprentices. Swiftpaw glared right back, his pale blue eyes glinting as he challenged the arrogant and admittedly gorgeous apprentice. Cloudpaw shuffled his paws nervously, and shifted closer to Heatherpaw.

Pinestar narrowed her eyes at Dapplepaw's rude attitude, and made as if to give the apprentice a lecture. Brackenfoot shook his head and steered her away, to where their friends were sitting.

Dapplepaw advanced on Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw, her jade-green eyes narrowed a menacing smirk plastered on her angelic features. "Right. There are a few rules you need to know if you want to become and apprentice," she paused and swept an icy look over Heatherpaw's disapproving frown and Heronpaw's glare. Fallenleaf rose to her paws and weaved in front of the two new apprentices.

"Okay, I'm sorry for the lack of Dapplepaw's...manners." the cream-colored she-cat offered a warm smile at the littermates. "Welcome. I remember the first day I was an apprentice, exciting, isn't it?"

Cloudpaw nodded eagerly, while Swiftpaw broke into a small grin. "Yeah, definitely." They chorused together.

Dapplepaw curled her lips over her sharp, pointed teeth and marched over to her friends, Mosspelt, Swirlleap, Jaggedclaw and Twigspark.

Slatefrost narrowed his charming ice-blue eyes after the departing she-cat. "She's so-"

"Spoiled." Heronpaw chorused with his friend. "Definitely."

Fallenleaf just shrugged and chortled. "We never really liked her, don't be afraid of her though." She added, ears twitching as she studied Swiftpaw's stoic features.

"Like I could." The black-and-white apprentice scoffed and shook out his thick fur. "Right, Cloudpaw?"

The black-and-grey mottled apprentice offered a valiant smile at his littermate, his white pelt looming brightly next to Heatherpaw's dark golden fur. Swiftpaw turned to Slatefrost.

"So…" he probed. "How does it feel to be a warrior?"

Slatefrost chuckled and brushed Swiftpaw's ears with his tail, his ice-blue eyes glittering in amusement. "Why, you only just came out of the nursery and you're already talking about warriors?" he mocked, a teasing glint in his dark eyes.

Swiftpaw pretended to look offended and pout, his pale blue eyes twinkling. "Thanks a lot."

Heatherpaw gasped as a shoulder shoved her roughly from behind, and the dark golden tabby apprentice stumbled. "Hey!" the young she-cat growled sharply, whirling around. Heronpaw narrowed his eyes and leapt to his paws, fixing a pretty tortoiseshell with ice green eyes.

"What was that for?" he snapped.

Swirlleap, a popular and pretty tortoiseshell she-cat was standing behind them, a sneer plastered on her sharp features. Mosspelt, a slender mottled light brown-and-white she-cat was gazing at them indifferently, Dapplepaw smirking at her side. Jaggedclaw and Twigspark, two good-looking toms flanked their ranks.

"Aw, the little brother has to protect his weak puny sister!" Swirlleap mocked her green eyes ignorant as ever. Mosspelt pricked her ears, her amber eyes darting anywhere but Swirlleap. Jaggedclaw took a threatening step forward, his sleek dark grey-black fur bristling. Slatefrost paced forward, his broad muscles tensed as he stared-down the other warrior. Fallenleaf shifted her paws as Berrystripe's blue eyes flashed onto them.

"Uh, Mosspelt..." she stammered, as the deputy rose to his paws.

The mottled light brown-and-white she-cat turned to Fallenleaf with a cold look on her face. "What?" she snapped. The two she-cats used to be best friends, but when Swirlleap became a warrior, Mosspelt was inclined to follow the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. Fallenleaf, Fallenpaw then, obtained a sweet and gentle façade and never stopped being indifferent to Mosspelt as if she was her friend again.

Dapplepaw shuffled her paws and swept her green eyes over the group before her. Slatefrost, in all his glory and handsomeness, Fallenleaf, with her sweet and innocent personality. Heronpaw, brave and determined, Swiftpaw lean and huge, Cloudpaw muscular and sturdy. A prick of longing rose up in her, but the beautiful apprentice shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Slatefrost just peeled back his lips to reveal long, sharp white fangs and curled his tail over Fallenleaf's shoulders, pulling the pretty she-cat closer to him.

"Let's go," he muttered. "No point getting into trouble over such a useless bunch of cats." The sleek dark grey-blue tom cast an angry glance over his shoulder, ice-blue eyes blazing.

Fallenleaf staggered, shocked by Slatefrost's show of affection and protectiveness. Cloudpaw padded next to Heatherpaw, while Swiftpaw and Heronpaw conversed quietly together. Dapplepaw was left standing alone at the edge of her friends' group.

Swirlleap turned around and growled at Dapplepaw. "I can't believe you share a den with those weak fools!" the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat rattled on, ignorant green eyes glittering with rage. "Why don't you hurry up and become a warrior, like us?"

Jaggedclaw snorted beside her, and twitched an ear, dismissing the young apprentice. "Yeah, but you know Dapplepaw's mentor Shadowpool always judges an apprentice by skill, strength and bravery. And we both know Dapplepaw is equally excellent at those but Shadowpool thinks she needs an attitude adjustment. Shadowpool needs to lighten up, otherwise she's not fit for a mentor." The sleek dark grey-black tom finished.

Swirlleap nodded in agreement, and hissed. "Pinestar made a totally wrong choice when she chose that Shadowpool to mentor Dapplepaw. Both of them aren't that fit in their status," she paused. "I'd make a way better leader than Pinestar." She finished, puffing out her chest.

Mosspelt was gazing after Fallenleaf's figure, guilt and sadness flashing deep in her dark amber eyes. The beautiful mottled she-cat jumped when she heard Swirlleap's sharp comment.

"Mosspelt! Are you listening?" Swirlleap sighed, exasperated with her friend's lack of attention.

Mosspelt shook her head and mumbled. "No, sorry."

Swirlleap rolled her arrogant green eyes and mewed, "I was saying we need to make Dapplepaw a warrior very soon whatever Shadowpool says if she's ever going to really join this group. Any ideas?" the tortoiseshell's green gaze raked over Mosspelt, Jaggedclaw and Twigspark. "Twigspark!"

The dark brown tom met Swirlleap's glare evenly with his amber eyes, and twitched an ear. "Yeah, I guess…whatever."

Swirlleap stomped her paw onto the ground, and snarled. "Why are you cats such dimwits? Here I am trying to make this work and you just sit there and ignore me!" as the tortoiseshell she-cat's agitation rose, so did her voice. "I thought you were loyal and attentive followers! Now, if you want to remain with me then you'd better pay attention about my future plans!"

Mosspelt stood up so fast that Swirlleap took a step back in surprise. "Why is it always you? You, your plans, your everything!" she growled, planting both front paws firmly in front of her. "I've been here for you every time, given up friends that actually are _worth having_ and all you do is treat me like-"

Before the insult left the mottled light brown-and-white she-cat Twigspark clamped his tail over her jaws and dragged her back, whispering hoarsely in her ear.

Mosspelt stood up again, shook out her fur, glared at Swirlleap and marched away to find Fallenleaf. Twigspark stared uncertainly after her and made as if to follow the she-cat, but hesitated.

"Remember, you leave and you can never come back." Jaggedclaw uttered, looking unsure himself. Dapplepaw pretended to be nonchalent, her jade-green eyes fixed on her paws. Swirlleap was still sitting there, her jaws open in shock as she realized the whole clan was staring at them. Shame and embarrassment washed over her in waves, and heat flooded over her ears. She ducked her head stared hard at the ground, worried and horrified she had not noticed.

The rest of Shadowclan was crowded around them, quietly looking on the heated dispute. Pinestar stepped forward, fixing Swirlleap with such a serious stare the tortoiseshell looked away.

"Swirlleap, for your disobedience and lack of respect and manners I order you a two moons of taking care of the elders, including mouse bile and queens," She paused and her eyes rested on Dapplepaw. "And you, young miss will be of aid in the medicine den for a full moon. Jaggedclaw…" the brown-furred leader sighed. "The same punishment as Swirlleap." Pinestar hesitated and turned to Berrystripe.

"Should I punish Mosspelt and Twigspark? I didn't see them doing anything wrong…but it wouldn't be fair to the others to let them off the hook."

Berrystripe nodded in understanding. "I'd punish them all the same, fairly."

"So," Pinestar turned back and cleared her throat. "Mosspelt, you will share Dapplepaw's punishment and Twigspark, you will be confined to camp for a moon, you will also aid in the chores of your clanmates. All your punishments start in a day." Pinestar raked her fierce glare onto each and every one of Shadowclan members.

"Let this be a warning. Clan cats respect and have manners; a code of laws governed them. It is what separates us from rogues and loners." She fixed her stare on Swirlleap, who swallowed nervously. "Lack of respect and manners to another clanmate shall not be ignored." The sleek brown she-cat felt a swell of satisfaction when many of her clanmates nodded as if impressed.

"Now, isn't it time for sleep?" Pinestar questioned, and stared expectantly at Berrystripe.

A ripple of agreement rose from the crowd and they began to diverge, each heading for his or her den. Mosspelt was with Fallenleaf again, having reconciled with her. The two were once again best friends, with Heatherpaw in their ranks. The two tabbies headed over to the warriors' den together, tails twined in close friendship. Slatefrost padded beside Twigspark, and the two dark-furred toms found they had many similarities.

Swirlleap stomped into the warriors' den, jealousy glittering in her green eyes as she took in Mosspelt and Fallenleaf. The pretty tortoiseshell felt a wall of remorse grow in her heart, but she reassured herself she still had Dapplepaw and Jaggedclaw.

Jaggedclaw padded into the den, his head low and silently weaved his way to his nest close to the back. Swirlleap shifted closer to the sleek dark grey-black tom, longing for someone's comfort and soothing words. Her mother, Twinkletail had died when Swirlleap was an apprentice, and her father Hollowstep had been killed in a Windclan attack. Her littermate Speckletail was in Thunderclan, having joined there for the cause of her forbidden love of a Thunderclan tom Thornstep. She loathed both of them for that, and considered she had no littermate.

Heatherpaw stared forlornly after her friends and plodded solemnly into the apprentices' den, followed by her brother and the two new apprentices. Dapplepaw reluctantly trudged in after, her white-creamish fur glowing brightly in the darkness.

A soft black wave overwhelmed the cats of Shadowclan, and soon no cat was awake, slipping into the comfort embrace of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Heatherpaw yawned as she rolled over onto her back, her creamy underbelly downy and soft. Heronpaw was snuggled in his nest beside her, his dark brown fur ruffled and sticking up in every angle. The white splashes on his chest, tail tip and muzzle were like snow, in contrast with his dark brown fur. Heatherpaw rose to her paws and arched her back in a luxurious stretch. The young she-cat padded outside, carefully sidestepping to avoid tails and paws. A mix between a hiccup and a snore made Heatherpaw jump, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. Swiftpaw was stretched out over his nest, his jaws gaping wide as he carried on snoring. Heatherpaw breathed out in relief, her amber eyes darting in the shadows of the large apprentice den.

"Heatherpaw?" a sleepy murmur startled the dark golden-furred apprentice.

A mottled grey-and-white tom lay on his side, nearly falling asleep again. "What're doing up so early?" the young tom yawned, white fangs flashing.

"Uh…Um…" Heatherpaw stuttered, her eyes blinking constantly. "Nothing." She replied shortly.

Cloudpaw chuckled, stood and swept his calm gaze over the huddled bodies nestled in the nests. His dark amber eyes gleaming almost red in the darkness as he rested his gaze on Swiftpaw.

"I know," Cloudpaw purred. "He looks like a lopsided badger, no?"

Heatherpaw purred along with him, observing Swiftpaw's black and white pattering resembling the one's of a badger. "Yeah." She meowed quietly.

Cloudpaw shot a side long glance at her. "You wanna go out?" he offered.

The dark golden furred apprentice nodded fervently, and slid out the entrance. Cloudpaw followed her, his tail tip swishing eagerly.

"I hope Flamehawk will do something good today," he commented with a conscious flick of his ears.

Heatherpaw nodded again. "Well Blackpelt showed me the territory on my first day. He's your uncle, right?" she asked.

Cloudpaw shook out his thick fur, his muscles rippling as he traced the ground with a paw. "Yup. He's really cool."

The young she-cat shifted her paws self-consciously, and was greatly relieved when Blackpelt's familiar form sleepily plodded out of the warriors' den. A bright ginger tabby tom was behind him, followed by Swiftpaw's mentor, a pretty gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes. Jayleaf.

"Flamehawk!" Cloudpaw cried out, racing over to his bright-furred mentor. "What are we doin' today?"

The handsome ginger warrior glanced at his apprentice, chuckling. "Woah there, youngster!" he purred, swiping his tongue over his muzzle. "Awake already?" he asked, his gaze resting on the quiet, dark apprentices' den.

Blackpelt shook his broad head as he padded beside Flamehawk. "We older warriors need to have a good night's sleep before we get ambushed by rambunctious apprentices." He rumbled, amusement glowing in his deep blue eyes.

"You mean _apprentic_ ** _e_** ," Heatherpaw corrected, her tail flicking impatiently as she gave Cloudpaw a look. "Blackpelt, could we do some stalking stuff today?" she asked, looking up at her large mentor with pretend pitiful, doe-like amber eyes that Blackpelt laughed at.

Blackpelt stooped forward and brushed her ear with his muzzle. "Sure. How about we train with Flamehawk today?" his whiskers twitched in amusement as he nudged his friend. "Flamehawk is a beginner mentor. He won't be able to handle the situation as well as I can."

The flame-colored tabby glared playfully at his clanmate. "Heatherpaw, have you learned some battle techniques yet?" he asked.

"Yeah…a few."

"Cloudpaw do you at least now some?"

The flecked white tom tipped his head to one side, but answered anyways. "Yup. Since I was a kit."

Blackpelt watched this all with a curious glint in his eyes.

Flamehawk's bright green eyes sparkled. "Good, because you're going to use those moves on Blackpelt over there!" he crouched down, muscles bunched.

With a startled yowl, the muscular soot-black tom shot away his tail streaming out behind him.

Heatherpaw and Cloudpaw exchanged a delighted glance and they snarled, launching themselves forward, eyes glowing. Cloudpaw veered off to the right, while Heatherpaw dashed up the opposite side. The two apprentices tensed, crouched then leapt. Cloudpaw barreled up to his friend's mentor and swiped at his back paws hard. Heatherpaw, with an exultant yowl landed on Blackpelt's broad shoulders. With a grunt, the muscular black warrior rolled onto the ground, almost flattening his apprentice. With his back paws he kicked Cloudpaw off balance. Heatherpaw growled and scrambled to her paws, raking her paws down his side claws sheathed. Cloudpaw rolled up and loped on, dodging when Blackpelt aimed a hard blow at his flank.

Flamehawk watched this with amusement, marveling the way their apprentices got right back up and kept on fighting even when knocked down. That Heatherpaw and Cloudpaw had some good moves, too. He stealthily crept around the shortcut, all the while eyeing Blackpelt's writhing frame. He reached an opening and crouched, preparing to pounce.

Heatherpaw raced around Blackpelt expertly, cutting the edges closer until she could make a close-range attack leap. Cloudpaw distracted the black warrior, leaping from side to side, aiming blows here and there. She marveled at how she and Cloudpaw could work very well together, it seemed as if they knew each other's moves before it even landed.

Blackpelt narrowed his blue eyes, then bunched his muscles for an enormous leap. As he left the floor, he felt a lithe paw snaked up his shoulder blade and yanked him back. At the same time his back paws were swiped out below him, and with a yowl he crashed onto the ground. Cloudpaw stood behind him; he must have taken out his back paws. Heatherpaw was hovering right beside him, she had yanked him back. These apprentices would make terrific warriors, if they continued working together. Cloudpaw and Heatherpaw made a marvelous, dangerous pair.

He rolled to his paws and eyed the two apprentices. "Well done," he rumbled. "By the way you fought; you two should be made warriors very soon."

The dark golden furred she-cat purred loudly and the white tom with black-and-grey flecks grinned madly.

At the edge of his vision a bright ginger form padded up.

"Wow, you two. Terrific technique, at the end," Flamehawk praised. "Cloudpaw, I didn't know you could fight like that!"

Cloudpaw shuffled his paws, stealing a sideways glance at his companion. "Yeah, well…It kinda just clicked when I fought with Heatherpaw." He flushed, not daring to face Heatherpaw.

The golden she-cat nodded in approval, surprised when her heart squeezed warmly in her chest when Cloudpaw mentioned her. _What's happening to me?_ Her amber eyes were fixed on her paws.

Flamehawk exchanged an amused glance with Blackpelt, who waved his tail.

"It's alright. You both fought brilliantly; tomorrow Flamehawk and I are going to put you up fighting with the other apprentices."

Flamehawk shrugged. "We are?"

"Yes, stupid furball. Now get moving, we've been out here for ages."

Heatherpaw fell in step beside Cloudpaw as they headed back to camp, while their mentors conversed quietly.

"That was great. You were great too." She spoke, her ears twitching with embarrassment.

Cloudpaw grinned and nosed her side. "We make a great team!"

"That we do." Heatherpaw beamed, and as they entered camp they were greeted by their siblings


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

The mist wound and weaved itself over her paws, muffling any sounds. She had kept herself hidden while she was observing the two apprentice's lives. She intended to keep it that way. As she watched the two apprentices with the intensity of a falcon, she knew what doubt felt when she felt it.

Why weren't Cloudpaw and Mintpaw showing any signs of unrest of disapproval of the warrior code or their puny fellow clanmates?

They were destined to topple the useless code once and for all, but she saw no sign of malice in those two toms. Mintpaw was sure to be a talented, skilled warrior but Cloudpaw was soft. Too weak. So much like Thistlestar. Berryfang growled, the sound rumbling deep in her throat with anger.

A satisfying thought snaked its way into her warped mind, cornering every shred of goodness left in that dungeon of horrors and blood. A sadistic smile spread onto her pretty face.

Maybe she could do nothing to speed unearth the evil that lay in the apprentice's hearts, but she could speed along the process.

"Berryfang, Berryfang."

She whirled around at the voice, claws extended as she snarled.

She relaxed. Only slightly. A small, lithe she-cat with the fur the color of sunflowers and eyes the color of cornflowers. Berryfang sheathed her claws, and dipped her head in respect.

"Spiritleap. How nice of you to meet me here," Berryfang meowed in caution.

Spiritleap narrowed her blue gaze. "Dear, I know what you're thinking. And it's A wonderful idea. Why not speed up the thinking of those two apprentices? We don't need to wait any longer, everyone is so angry at the Starclan weaklings no one will pay attention to two apprentices fated to topple the Warrior Code."

"Influence and manipulate them."

"Yes…Kill by all means."

Berryfang and Spiritleap exchanged delighted, cruel glances. Finally, _some_ things would go their way.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Another training session. Oh joy. Mintpaw flexed his claws, feeling power rush through his limbs as he eyed Tansypaw's still form. He curled his lip in disdain. His sister should have known better than to dive into a romantic relationship with Snowpaw, for starclan's sake, _Snowpaw._ The arrogant white tom of the den.

He was pretty sure he was the first one up, since the first crack of dawn had only started to show through. Birds chirped and the leaves rustled as squirrels crisscrossed twigs and branches with ease. Mintpaw sat back, and stared out of the den, the highrock reflection the early sunrise. The highrock. Where the leaders sat before giving announcements. His paws itched, and the brown-and-white tom wondering what would it be like to sit up there, give orders and be responsible for everything that happened in the clan.

Maybe one day he'd be up there, commanding his warriors.

The sudden rush of adrenaline shot up his head, and for a second, stars clouded in his eyes. Mintpaw staggered back, feeling the force of something _invisible_ pushing back against him, and the apprentice found himself backed into a corner. He unsheathed his claws and swiped the air, eyes wild.

"Who's there?" He snarled, a tremor in his voice.

The locked whispers, locked away in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind broke free. They roamed his thoughts, darkness lapping at his very consciousness. Mintpaw could _feel_ the darkness, the eternal black the whispers left behind. Almost like they were tainting his thoughts.

 _Let us out, Mintpaw….Let us out. Let us show the clan what you can do, let us show everyone you are superior. Let us show everyone you deserve to rule._

He lost his footing the moment _that_ thought had snaked its way into his head. And yet….it was so delicious, so wonderfully phrased for a moment he thought about doing exactly what the whispers said. Let them show he deserved to rule. No one else. But where had those thoughts come from? They certainly didn't seem like his.

Mintpaw shrugged, and smiled cruelly at the fading moon. His or not his, the whispers certainly had a good ring to their claims. He'd see what their offers were before…before _he_ became leader.

 _She watched the transformation with eagerness, hunger in her emerald eyes. Her paws itched. She couldn't wait. The apprentice had embraced the darkness in his mind, and soon, he would rise. She licked her lips, and flicked her tail in anticipation. If only the second apprentice had shown some kind of resentment towards the old fool, Pikestar, or the Warrior Code. Nevertheless, Mintpaw would do for now._

" _Spiritleap, Spiritleap!" Berryfang hissed under her breath, still keeping a careful eye on Mintpaw's brawny figure._

 _The golden she-cat shimmered to view at last, and Spiritleap raised an 'eyebrow' at her. "What's up?"_

 _Berryfang smiled, lashing her tail. She couldn't seem to keep still. "Mintpaw is showing signs of wanting to be leader."_

" _He didn't push back against your whispers?"_

" _No."_

 _Spiritleap chuckled. "Wise move, Berryfang. We have him under our control now. What's the status with Cloudpaw?"_

 _Berryfang's eyes dulled for a second. "He's still asleep. He hasn't shown any signs of resentment towards the Warrior Code."_

 _The golden she-cat sighed and leaned back on her paws, and swept her gaze intently towards Mintpaw. A smile tugged at her lips. Sadistic. She was sadistic, she took joy in inflicting pain on other cats. She enjoyed hearing their screams or pleas for mercy. She enjoyed the writhing pelts of victims under her claws, beneath her, the terrified gleam of their eyes just before her claws rushed down and slit their throats._

 _She enjoyed the blood that seeped against her paws. She enjoyed the blood soaking her paws._


	9. AN, Author's note sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, dear readers. I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction! This is the first one I've done on the net, but I'll be sure to publish more. Meanwhile, I just wanted to check in on how you think the story is going. Criticism is welcomed. Pointers on how to construct the story, ect. Any suggestions or requests you want to ask? Go on! And please take the time to review; I really want to see how people think of my story. It's driving me nuts to see only two. But anyways, THANK YOU Fireball and Foxtail of Stormclan for reviewing. Oh, try and check out my second story, ' BURNING EMBERS' . It's a different type, if you'll enjoy that.

Kudos!

Cariana


	10. Chapter 9

DARKEST DREAMS:

A/N: **Oh my gosh, I just noticed a huge mistake on my part. It turns out when I checked the allegiances, Mintpaw is in Riverclan and Cloudpaw isn't! Instead, he's in Shadowclan. I really apologize any misunderstanding of this matter. From now on, Cloudpaw's POVS will take place in Shadowclan. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy.**

MINTPAW:

Mintpaw opened his eyes and found himself standing in the lake. A crescent moon shone high and bright in the indigo sky. The water gently lapped at his paws, and with a hiss, the sturdy white-and-brown patched tom leapt clear of the lake-water. What was he even doing here? His amber eyes swept the shore for any signs of other cats, or his clanmates.

"Mintpaw. I summoned you here."

With a startled yowl, the young apprentice spun around, fur bristling. "Who's there?" He snarled, voice quivering. "Show yourself."

A beautiful, if not divine dark cream-furred she-cat slipped up next to him, her presence oozing darkness and the black, deep secrets of the world. Mintpaw found himself staring at her in wonder. The newcomer tilted her head lazily, her calm green eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Who are you?" He demanded again, his voice softer.

"I'm Berryfang," The she-cat purred, winding her slender body around his. Mintpaw's heart thudded in his chest, and he subtly unsheathed his claws. "No need for fighting stances, dear." Mintpaw looked up, half scared and half surprised.

Mintpaw sat back on his haunches, refusing to be intimidated. "If this is a dream," he began slowly. "Are you from Starclan?"

Berryfang laughed. The melodic sound tinkled into the air, full of life and…it sounded ominous. Mintpaw shifted his paws anxiously. Was she from another clan? He glanced over the she-cat's shoulder, half expecting his clanmates to surge from the undergrowth. He saw nothing. The fur on his spine rose, realizing she had not answered his question.

"Dear, I'm here to help you with that ambition churning in your chest."

Mintpaw swallowed back a gasp and slitted his eyes. _How did she know? Does she know…know that I want to be leader of Riverclan so bad?_ "H-how do you know that?" His voice came out stammering, and he scorned himself for it.

"Because I've been watching you, Mintpaw." Berryfang lifted her chin and steadily pressed her muzzle to his head. Mintpaw tried to pull away. "And I'm here to help you deal with it." The gentle, motherly gleam in her green gaze was so warm; Mintpaw knew he really didn't have a better choice.

Mintpaw gulped and twitched his ears. "And if I accept your help…"

Berryfang flashed him a sick, twisted smile. "Then you'll become leader of Riverclan. Mint _star."_

"Very well." The half-blooded apprentice stood up, and flicked his ears. "When do we start?"

" _Right now."_ The dark cream tabby she-cat hurtled through the air, paws flashing, claws unsheathed aimed straight at Mintpaw. He snarled, dodged and darted around her. The she-cat skidded to a stop and whirled around, baring her teeth.

Berryfang lunged again, this time snagging the skin around Mintpaw's scruff and hauling him with her. She flicked him onto his back and slashed her claws down on his underbelly. With a painful screech, the brown and white tom barreled up and managed to throw her off. Blood dripped steadily from his shoulder; a cut over Berryfang's eye trickled blood.

" _Embrace the darkness inside you, Mintpaw."_ Berryfang whispered, her words hovering in the still air. A yowl tore itself from Mintpaw's throat and he flew for her, bowling her down. His muscles rippled as he pinned the older she-cat down, claws digging into her fur.

A ribbon of darkness stretched and coiled up into Mintpaw's stomach, and the apprentice felt wild glee as he tore out clumps of dark cream fur. Darkness lapped at the shores of his conscience, begging, pleading to be let out. To be _free._

"That's good. Let that blackness go."

Mintpaw crumpled to his belly, whispers surging through his mind, enveloping it in a hazy burst of black sparks. Ink-like mist spun and weaved around him, and with sickening horror, Mintpaw realized the darkness inside him had resurfaced. Scenes of gore and blood flooded his mind, the clash of muscle, agonized yowls and snarls, flashing claws and tearing jaws spun into an array of colors that threatened to overthrow his very sanity.

With a terrorized wail, he writhed on the floor, his legs thrashing. His amber eyes darkened; then slowly started to turn _black._ Berryfang watched this transformation with sadistic pleasure, digging her claws into the dirt.

"Embrace it, Mintpaw." She rasped, and crouched down to slowly stroke her tail over his trembling back. Mintpaw finally inhaled a sharp gasp, and turned feebly to look up at her.

Berryfang smiled as warmly as she could muster; and licked his ears affectionately. He seemed like a different cat. The determination in his amber eyes had darkened to fiery ambition. Mintpaw looked bigger, stronger, more muscular. Berryfang licked her lips, tasting victory. _Right now Thistlestar will probably be visiting Cloudpaw, steering him onto our side._

 _Steering him towards his true destiny._

The Warrior Code had begun its downfall.

CLOUDPAW:

The den was so stuffy he had just to leave. On top of that, Heatherpaw had been tossing and turning in her sleep, muttering words he couldn't understand. Heronpaw seemed to never stop snoring; and one point someone let out a caterwaul that still rung in his ears. Swiftpaw was a hulking shape in the middle of the den, whilst everyone was crammed into the edges.

Cloudpaw trekked across the forest, his paws crunching over dried leaves.

The sky was beginning to brighten, the moon starting to fade. Silverpelt still remained twinkling in the pale sky. His pale gray-silvery fur was ruffled and stuck in clumps, reminders of the hard sleep he had had last night. Soon, he reached the shores of the lake bordering between Riverclan and Shadowclan.

He sat down on his haunches, thinking deeply about the dream he'd had the previous night. It still rang a warning bell within him, a little voice saying, _Cloudpaw, you don't want to know what it meant. Just forget about it._

It wasn't a good idea to concern himself about petty dreams right before Heronpaw and Heatherpaw's warrior assessments. Honestly? The wiry pale gray-silver tom was slightly envious of his friends' success. Now…just Dapplepaw would be left. And Swiftpaw.

Not exactly a good combination.

"What a lovely morning," He murmured under his breath as he swept his gaze across the dark blue waves. The water lapped at the pebble and sand; and soaked his paws. With a disgusted snort, the apprentice leapt back and lashed his tail.

The dream suddenly occupied his thoughts again. Cloudpaw got a nagging feeling that somehow, it was important. He just couldn't understand it. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and plunged inside the churning dream. And in a flash of moments, he was reliving the dream again.

 _There were no stars. That was the first thing Cloudpaw noticed the second he stepped foot in the black forest. Not even a cloud hovering in sight. This couldn't be Starclan. Was that….was that blood he tasted in the air? The heavy, metallic tang? With a shudder, the wiry gray tom swiveled his head around, trying to find some recognition._

 _Instead, he found himself staring into a pool of shimmering water._

Where had **that** come from? Cloudpaw didn't remember a pool of water right where he was standing. Shifting his paws, the silver-furred apprentice leaned in closer, his pale blue eyes picking up a faint scene flashing in the lapping waves of the pool.

He didn't recognize the two cats he saw in the vision.

One was a bulking, powerful brown and white tom, with fiery amber eyes that promised death and violence. Another was a slender she-cat; dark cream furred with slashing black stripes. Both were engaged in a bloody battle. The younger cat; probably an apprentice lunged, tearing out clumps of fur but missing his mark. He hissed.

The she-cat spun elegantly, diving for his side. With enough force to tumble a full-grown tom, the tabby she-cat rammed into the apprentice. Both went down in a tangle of tails and legs.

"That's your destiny, Cloudpaw."

The voice startled him from behind, and the wiry tom whipped around, hackles rising. A huge dark brown tom was gazing at him steadfastly. Cloudpaw shivered. He didn't like the newcomer's unnerving liquid hazel eyes. They seemed ominous.

"What do you mean?" He demanded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Thistlestar. Pleased to meet your acquaintance. But let's not waste time due to pleasantries," Thistlestar replied, circling Cloudpaw in such a manner as a predator would a prey. The wiry apprentice lifted his chin, trying to calm his thudding heart.

"Cloudpaw, you and I both know there's unrest swirling inside you. I've seen it in action. Remember when you had to undergo months of brutal training with Flamehawk? Waking up at dawn, finishing late dusk? I'm sure I wasn't the only one able to sense you were annoyed with the Warrior Code."

Cloudpaw did a double-take. How did this cat know everything? Had it been that obvious to everyone? Now that he thought about it…Cloudpaw surveyed 'Thistlestar'. He hadn't seen this cat anywhere; not in the clans, not in the barns. So exactly where had he come from?

"I was only annoyed because I didn't get why Flamehawk was training me so hard." Cloudpaw shot back.

Thistlestar raised an 'eyebrow'. "And now you're perfectly happy with the way things are?"

He hesitated. _Was_ he? "Well," He blustered. "Of course, yeah!"

A harsh chuckle was forced from Thistlestar's throat. "And we both know that's not true." His voice rasped. "I can hear the distaste in your voice, young apprentice." He leaned back, blinking calmly at Cloudpaw. "Well. I can do nothing to change your mind _now._ But we'll see." A wild gleam entered his eyes. "Yes, we'll see."

Cloudpaw gulped, the fur on his spine rising. This cat was creeping him out. "Okay…can I go?"

"Who's stopping you? I'll see you again…" Thistlestar murmured, still gazing off into the distance. When Cloudpaw started to fade away, away from the dreamland, he thought he heard Thistlestar say, "Oh Cloudpaw. You don't know how glorious your future can be."

Cloudpaw drifted back into sleep, the dream escaping his claws. But the words remained forever in his mind.

 _Oh Cloudpaw. You don't know how glorious your future can be._


End file.
